I'm Not Who You Think
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: Looking for the Akatsuki, Sasuke meets a genki blond eager to help him in his quest. But Naruto's true aims turn out to be a bit different; involving the one person that Sasuke has sworn to kill and Naruto has sworn to protect. SasuNaruFriendship. ItaNaru (See profile for update)
1. Chapter 1

_Notes: This is a short break from my other stories. This idea wouldn't stop nagging me to write it down. So, no, the other stories are not dead, just on hold for a second. _

_**And a huge thanks to the awesome Imperial Mint for continuing to be my lovely beta-reader. **_

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. But this story is, so please read! _

**I'm Not Who You Think**

**Ch.1 **

Sasuke wiped down his sword on the soiled sloth covering Orochimaru's dead body before sheathing his katana and walking away. He still had one goal to fulfill that was mocking him behind a red-clouded cloak. He didn't care what happened to him afterwards. Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi could be damned to hell, the lot of them. It wasn't like anyone had even tried to bring him back when he had left. He never needed a team in the first place and he sure wasn't going back to the pit called Konoha. As long as Itachi was dead by his hand, he didn't care if he even had a future at all after that.

Slinking off into the forest, he took only himself in his quest to find the Akatsuki member.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The forest was a menagerie for all sounds. The many slithers, cracks, chirps, rustles, and screeches seemed to creep closer and closer to Sasuke, until he would suddenly look one way or the other and they would suddenly fall silent.

Sasuke felt as though he were parting the sea among waters that did not want to be disturbed, but he continued his journey without stopping to rest and let his mind take into account what all these sound makers could be.

He scratched the ineffective seal on his shoulder, feeling like it was going to peel off his skin at any moment. He just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but he knew from Orochimaru that the Akatsuki lair was reported to be somewhere in the middle of this populous forest. And he was intent on finding it by the night.

Hours later, Sasuke was still slowly traipsing his way through the dense forest, accompanied by different and more deadly sounds of the night. More low and subtle, but nonetheless hair-raising .These animals, or whatever he should be calling them, were predators hunting down prey who were groping blindly in the dark. And even with his Sharingan he was not much better off than a scampering field mouse.

Deciding that he didn't want to be caught off guard, he plopped himself down against a tree for the night, laying his sword right by his side. Not for the sake of sleep, he would be having none of that, but for the sense that he didn't have to watch his back and could keep an eye out on the surrounding area.

Plus, it was easier to pick up approaching sounds when he was not adding to the noise with his own lightly crunching footsteps. Eyes alert and blazing red, Sasuke fell back into his thoughts, while keeping an alert eye out for other chakra presences and unwarranted noises at the same time.

What would he do once he reached the Akatsuki's base? Was Itachi even there, or on some mission? He had heard from Orochimaru that their goal was to collect the nine bijuu around the world. He wasn't sure exactly what a bijuu was, but he knew they held high importance for the Akatsuki. Perhaps he could use it against them once he acquired more information. But would there be time for that?

Plans for alluring the Akatsuki one by one, getting information on Itachi out of one, going in and trying to find Itachi himself, or just waiting hidden at the door until one emerged were running through his head one after the other. But none of them seemed to hold any validity. He didn't even know most of the Akatsuki. With the exception of Itachi, his partner Kisame, their leader Pein, and that clay maniac Deidara, he didn't know anything about the group acclaimed as Red Dawn. He was more hopeless than he realized, but that was not going to stop him- nor would he admit to such hopeless feelings.

In the morning he would set out again and continue looking for the base. Out of all of his options, hiding and waiting seemed to be the best and smartest plan at the moment. No matter how long it took, he would wait silently and patiently until he knew his next move.

Upon the first glimpse of light through the dense foliage, Sasuke shut off his Sharingan and got up to continue his journey. Sheathing his sword at his waist and securing his sandals nice and fit on his feet, he cracked his back and twisted around to loosen any tight kinks. Prepared, he set off with new determination as though he was actually well rested for the day ahead. Sasuke crept through the leaves, finding it easier to keep quiet with the forest when he could actually see the path ahead of him in the morning light.

Everything seemed naturally quiet in the morning. No strange animal calls or scampering feet across dried leaves. While he was partly relieved for the reprieve on his ear drums and paranoid imagination, he was still not sure whether it was due to the fact that everything was asleep now or scared away by something more deadly and silent. Unnerved, he focused on making himself as scarce as possible and kept constant vigilance.

The forest didn't seem to possess an ending, let alone a hidden base for SS class criminals. Sasuke was beginning to wonder if he was even in the right forest and if any _living _person was breathing under the cover of these leaves.

Suddenly, a chakra signal, letting out a low hum reverberating against the trees, alerted him to a presence somewhere to his left. He set off in that direction, confused as the signature did not falter or change its rhythm in any way as he walked. Sasuke wondered if the person was conscious. He didn't seem to be getting any closer or further from the chakra energy being steadily released.

Wondering if this was some kind of trick from the Akatsuki, and whether they had been alerted to his presence, he turned around about to try a different direction when he caught a glimpse of gold, unnatural to any tree foliage. Especially in the spring.

Drawing closer to the sight, he stopped short as he saw the source of this distraction was a head of hair. Upon closer inspection, he found a boy around his own age sitting cross-legged on the soft mossy ground. Eyes closed; eye lashes brushed against lightly drawn whisker marks across his cheeks, and palms lay upward atop his knees. His face was calm and composed; a slight smile relaxing his mouth, and a steady breathing rate raising and collapsing his bare toned chest.

Sasuke shook his head as he found his eyes fixed to the serene body and relaxed muscles. No wonder the chakra signal was so low; the boy was meditating. What idiot would lower his defenses in such a deadly forest? And how did he relax enough to fall into such a deep state of meditation?

Shaking his head in disdain this time he contemplated leaving the vulnerable and naïve boy where he sat. But he decided that he should at least _try _and glean some information out of him. Perhaps the boy actually knew something that could prove useful.

Grumbling at his situation he reached down to shake the beautiful stranger's shoulder when a tan hand shot out and grabbed his wrist before he had even touched his skin.

"You know you're always welcome to join me, but this is _my _time to relax." The boys smile widened mischievously, but he didn't open his eyes. Sasuke looked perplexed, still bent down in the other boy's tight hold, too surprised to react. "I thought you were –" suddenly the playful smirk turned into a confused frown. Opening his eyes he mumbled something that sounded like "Ta-"before abruptly cutting himself off when he looked into Sasuke's face.

Both pairs of eyes widened as they took in each other's appearances. Sasuke was struck dumb by the brightness of the boy's blue eyes coupled with his golden locks and deep tan skin. This boy couldn't possibly be from around here.

"Who are you?" "Who the hell are you?" They asked at the same time.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy's rudeness, but kept silent as he waited for the other to reply. There was still an off chance that he had heard of the boy's family name.

After a period of silence the blond smirked. "I asked you first."

Sasuke opened his mouth outraged. "Who do you think you are?"

Naruto just continued to smirk, waiting for Sasuke's reply.

Deciding that he did not have the energy to waste on a pointless fight with this rude idiot, he inclined his head slightly and curtly answered, "Uchiha Sasuke."

But instead of answering, the blond bit his lip as his eyes darkened with recognition. Apparently, the Uchiha name still meant something in the world. "Your name?" Sasuke repeated; pronouncing every syllable slowly for effect.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the blond stood up and gave a small bow to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't return the gesture, still scrutinizing the boy's face; all signs of guardedness from before disappearing from his sun touched features. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled with a carefree air. "The morning is the best time to meditate before training. The quietest part of the day, before anyone else is up. I have to admit," he scratched the back of his scalp with his nails, making Sasuke cringe inwardly from the sound. "I wasn't expecting company."

Sasuke nodded, but didn't give any more information about his sudden appearance. "Do you come here often?"

Naruto nodded, "Every day. It's good to get some fresh morning air, ne?"

"Hn."

Naruto leaned his shoulder against the rough bark behind him. "So, Uchiha, what brings you out here?"

Sasuke contemplated answering with another ambiguous grunt, but figured he should at least answer a few of this beautiful – annoying- stranger's questions if he wanted the act reciprocated. "I'm looking for someone." When Naruto raised an eyebrow for elaboration, he grudgingly added, "My brother."

"Ah," Naruto nodded again, as though expecting the answer.

The raven knew there was no way he had any clue what he was talking about and was just trying to appear knowledgeable.

"Well let me know who exactly you're looking for. I'm from around here, maybe I can help." He straightened up from his post against the tree and dusted off his hands. Reaching down he grabbed the white shirt from the ground where he was sitting and pulled it over his head. Sasuke released an internal sigh, which he would never acknowledge, at the loss of bare skin. Once his head emerged from the top, Naruto ran a hair through his hair, which didn't seem to be anymore disarrayed than before. "So…"

Sasuke stood staring, his eyes slowly narrowing to a glare as he looked into the boy's open and helpful eyes. "I'm fine. I can do it on my own." With that, he turned around and stalked off in a different direction from whence he had come.

Several minutes passed as Sasuke stomped through the greens, no longer thinking off the other creatures living in the forest that he had been so wary of last night. His anger rising as he recalled the blonde's insolence, nosiness, rudeness, stupid naïve smile, and sickly carefree air that surrounded him. How much more ignorant could you get? And to suggest that he could help Sasuke- he didn't think so.

As his anger calmed to a certain point, he began thinking whether he should have at least pretended to take the boy's help until he told him something useful. But Uchihas did not like to appear needy, and that's exactly how he would have come across by accepting Naruto's help.

Noticing his surroundings for the first time since he had stormed off from the infuriating boy, he could have sworn that he had seen that odd shaped rock before. It had the same moss pattern that reminded him of a crescent moon with a slash through it. Wondering how he could possibly be going in circles, he jumped when someone, or something, tapped his shoulder from behind.

Swirling around in shock, he had felt no chakra signature nor heard any presence enter, he gave his best possible glare when he looked into the familiar smiling blue eyes, blond hair, and dark skin.

"You look lost." It wasn't a question.

"Hn," Sasuke turned away, arms crossed, before realizing that you should never turn your back on an opponent. Not that this person was any threat. Yet still, he had managed to make Sasuke to forget the fundamental elements of what it meant to be a Shinobi. It was embarrassing to his pride. "What do you want?" he asked, turning back around with a sigh.

"I want to help." Naruto grinned, widening the three lightly drawn whisker marks on his cheeks and narrowing his bright eyes to tiny slits on his face. "I'm guessing you aren't looking for anyone in the village. No sane person would think the forest was some kind of shortcut into town." Sasuke growled. How dare he insult him like that? "So, it must be the Akatsuki you're after." A triumphant grin lit up his face, distracting Sasuke a moment before the words sank in.

Sasuke lips parted in a silent 'oh', before sealing them back into his usual bored grimace, as though the ennui he was feeling physically hurt him on some level. Apparently, even this dobe could figure that much out.

"You're a Shinobi," Naruto continued; gesturing at the katana and weapons pouch at Sasuke's side. "So you're not just some stupid kid trying to extract revenge." Naruto rubbed his thumb against his chin, as Sasuke bristled at the 'kid' comment. "Well, you could be. Jaa, I wonder which member you're after. Not even _you_ would be thinking of taking on the whole Akatsuki singlehandedly." Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously at the implied insult, but Naruto didn't seem to take notice. Grinding his teeth together, Sasuke marveled at the fact that this guy just didn't know when to quit. Did he know who he was dealing with here? _Sasuke _was not the pathetic amateur between the two of them.

Seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to answer anytime soon, Naruto took the liberty to continue. "I could narrow down the list and figure it out myself. Then again, you've already told me." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "_Uchiha _Sasuke. Your 'oniisan'? Seriously?" Naruto asked like he thought he had lost a few brain cells. "Besides the fact that you look like a miniature Itachi, you're pretty obvious." Naruto snorted in derision.

Sasuke was sure that his teeth would be dust in a matter of seconds, right after this Naruto guy was throttled within an inch of his life. But then again, why stop there? Why not go all the way? It would be one less annoyance in his quest to extract revenge. His hands twitched into action, rising up closer to Naruto, waiting for the perfect moment when his anger would finally give way.

"Maa, what are your plans?"

"That." Sasuke huffed, taking a step forward to get in Naruto's face, his hands still twitching close to his chest, "Is none of your business."

"Come on, Sasuke. I can help!" Naruto smiled, unperturbed by their close proximity.

Sasuke straightened, hands stiffening to his sides. "I don't remember saying you could call me that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto waved it off as nothing. "Call me Naruto. So, do you know where the Akatsuki's base is?" Naruto paused before answering his own questions. "Never mind, of course you don't. You wouldn't be standing here talking to me, otherwise." Naruto made to swing an arm around the raven's shoulder, but Sasuke snarled and stepped back out of his reach.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Aw, come on, Sasuke. Don't be like that."

Sasuke swiftly cut him off, "Do you know where the Akatsuki base is?"

"Well…no."

"Do you know where Itachi is?"

"Uh, not exactly," Naruto blinked, his face impassive.

"Then I don't see how you could be of any help. Now move." Sasuke sidestepped Naruto and continued walking, not caring anymore that Naruto was an "opponent".

His walk in solitude only lasted a couple minutes before Naruto appeared, once again. This time, just silently walking in step with him.

"You do know you're going the wrong way, ne?" Naruto ended his statement with a grin that held a pinch more smugness than necessary. As though he knew something that Sasuke didn't and there was no way that he would be sharing this information any time soon.

Sasuke stopped, without even looking at Naruto, and began walking in a different direction. Naruto continued to tag along, not missing a beat.

Several more seconds passed, Sasuke's fists squeezing tighter and tighter with each step to the point of blood being drawn, before Naruto spoke again. "You know you're still going the wrong way?"

Sasuke stopped, yet again, and quickly turned to Naruto glaring deep into his eyes. "And how the _hell_ would you know?" he hissed in a harsh whisper. "You said you didn't know where the Akatsuki were. How can you tell if I'm going the wrong way?" His voice rose in its harshness, "Better yet; why am I listening to you, anyway?!" Taking a deep breath, he turned back to his original direction and quickened his pace. Naruto flashed a quick smile at his back before following along.

Naruto leaned forward as he walked, to look over into Sasuke's face. "True, true. But I can tell you where the Akatsuki are _not_."

Sasuke growled. He didn't know the last time he had lost control of his temper. It had to be pre-massacre, pre-Itachi turning evil, pre-worrying about gaining his father's approval; pre-Uchiha Sasuke as he was today. What was it about this boy that irked him so? He had dealt with plenty of idiots before. Heck, his whole old team was comprised of idiots, bar himself. But this one was different.

"That. Is so helpful," He snapped, snarling into the other's blank face. "We could probably go through the whole forest ten times pointing out where they aren't! So, forgive me if I don't need your help to do that." A few more deep breaths and he would be able to reconstruct the crumbling Uchiha mask; glare and bored look included all in one.

Yes, perfect. Now, he was ready to thoroughly ignore this boy and continue on his way.

"I bet you do." A sing-song voice resonated in his left ear. But Sasuke merely turned his head to the other side. "You're still going the wrong way."

Sasuke purposefully stepped into the middle of a fallen branch, cracking it loudly in two. He shuffled his feet through the ankle deep dead foliage in an attempt to drown out the incessant noise next to him. Oddly, he didn't feel as paranoid of the new "animal" noises making their morning introduction.

"I don't care."

"Hmm," Naruto faked a look of concentration, jutting his bottom lip out to the side and closing one eye. "And here I thought you were looking for your brother. Sorry, my mistake," He waved his hands in apology.

"I can find him just fine without your help." Sasuke pushed the words through his teeth.

Naruto shrugged as though he either didn't believe Sasuke or he couldn't care less either way. Regardless, he stayed glued to Sasuke's side.

"Why are you still here?"

Naruto shrugged again. "I don't know. I'm bored. Don't want to go back. You know. "

"No, I don't."

"You're quite the bastard, you know _that_?" Naruto's smile belied his words, but Sasuke didn't care.

"You know you're quite the annoying idiot?"

"Hai, so I've been told." Same devil-may-care grin plastered on his face; he didn't seem to mind the insults returning his way.

They walked on in semi-companionable silence, if companionable could be defined as teeth grinding, tongues sticking out, fists clenched, smug grins, mouthed swears, and derogatory chuckles. All the same, it was silent enough that no actual words were exchanged, only feelings and thoughts. Even the forest didn't seem as menacing as yesterday. Perhaps Sasuke was getting used to it and not as wary and attuned to every small cheep and crackle. Yet even then, there was a certain calmness underlying the whole atmosphere of their quiet bickering.

Sasuke had no idea where they were going, having eventually ended up letting Naruto take the lead. He was right; it wasn't like he knew where he was going and knowing where _not _to go was better than nothing at all.

Eventually, they ended up at the edge of the forest looking down upon a small village that appeared to be a simple civilian town. Sasuke looked over to glare at Naruto, but found him sauntering down the village.

"Baka! Where do you think you're going? We're not supposed to be moving _away _from the forest. The Akatsuki are _in _the forest." Why had he followed this boy? And yet, despite his own words and thoughts, he found himself following the retreating blond head.

"I just thought we should get something to eat. And a good night's rest," He added as an afterthought. "Before starting out again," Naruto said as they walked through the bustling streets. Sasuke, who had been feeling a gnawing hunger in his stomach for hours now, decided not to protest. He could continue tomorrow. He had waited for years for this moment as it was.

As they passed, many people waved or smiled at Naruto, greeting him from all around.

"What are you some kind of hero here?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the fact that he still had not answered Naruto's earlier statement and was allowing himself to be lead further and further into the village.

"Yeah, something like that," Naruto said vaguely, shrugging it off with slight discomfort.

"What'd you do? Save a baby from a burning building." Sasuke laced his words with as much sarcasm as possible, desperately trying to hide the fact that he was genuinely curious.

"Eh," Naruto looked away, scratching the back of his head with an attempt at nonchalance. "I saved the whole village."

"Huh," Sasuke grunted in a questioning manner, failing to hide the fact that he was slightly impressed on top of curious. Then again, there were no Shinobi here. So the situation couldn't have been _that_ bad.

"There was an attack and I happened to be close by. I defended the village; saving the people and most of the buildings from damage." A flush had spread over his cheeks as he tried to hide his face from Sasuke.

"What kind of attack? A rogue Chuunin?" Sasuke was determined to show as much disinterest as possible. It seemed that the more interested he was the more biting and cold his words became.

"Actually, jerk, it was another Jinchuuriki."

Sasuke didn't miss the plural in there, but put that aside for later to focus on another word that sounded oddly familiar.

"Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto nodded warily, "A human sacrifice. The vessels for the bijuu – tailed demons." He stopped, as though cutting himself off from saying too much.

Bijuu! That was what the Akatsuki were after. No wonder. One person housing a powerful demon? He couldn't blame a dominating organization of murderers for wanting to gain such an advantage. But how had Naruto fended off one of these powerful beings and lived to tell the tale? And he had still said 'another' as in he had battled one before. "You said 'another?" Sasuke questioned in his usual bored tone as though he couldn't care less about the answer.

"Heh, yeah." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, holding his breath. "I'm the Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Sasuke's eyes widened involuntarily. So it was this boy that the Akatsuki were after.

"What were you doing in the forest of the alleged Akatsuki base while they're out hunting you and all the other Jinchuuriki?" Sasuke was outraged and disbelieving. He knew this kid was naïve and ignorant, but not _that _stupid!

"Oh, you know about that, do you?" Naruto grinned idiotically as though boring politics were being discussed and not his own life on the line.

Sasuke gave him a look that truly questioned the blonde's mental state of mind.

"Nice to know you care, Sasuke." Sasuke blanched, "But I'm fine. I can take care of myself, don't worry." Sasuke seriously doubted that, but said nothing as he watched Naruto wave it off again, and allowed himself to be steered through the noren and into the brightly lit restaurant. "Welcome to Kimiki's Ramen! The best around, without a doubt!"

Sasuke was reminded of Ichiraku's back in Konoha. He had never tried the stuff before, nor did he have any inclination to. It didn't matter where it came from; he didn't eat ramen. It was unhealthy and disgusting. There was no way this boy would get him to eat it now.

Before he knew it, Naruto had shoved him onto a stool and started talking animatedly about how this was the best ramen in town, nothing could compare, and that Sasuke would be licking the bowl clean by the time he was done. Sasuke highly doubted that, but was too tired to disagree at the moment. Instead, he nodded along with a sigh and didn't even notice when he a bowl was shoved in front of his bent head a few minutes later, or when he snapped his chopsticks and dipped them into the steaming noodles.

It was okay. Nothing special. He cringed slightly at the greasy noodles sliding down his throat. All type of noodles had always reminded of Earth worms that the other children used to dare each other to eat while playing out in the garden. Sasuke had never even been dared, but he could only imagine what it must have tasted like. Still, he was hungry enough to eat it all. Down to the last drop, without lowering himself to Naruto's level and actually tipping the bowl into his face.

"See, I told you you'd like it." Naruto grinned, setting down the money and jumping off the stool before Sasuke could give his usual grunt reply. "We need some sweets next." Naruto called over his shoulder, beckoning Sasuke over. By the time Sasuke caught up Naruto was already at another stand biting into a Japanese an-man, with a delightful grin stretching his face.

"Want one, Sasuke?" he smacked his lips together, garbling his words around the sticky paste.

Sasuke sneered in disgust as the bean paste clung to Naruto's fingers and stuck to everything he touched. He would make sure to stay as far away from those sticky fingers as possible.

Ugh! That sounded so wrong in his head.

"We just ate." Sasuke said with disdain.

Naruto sighed and turned back to the vendor. "One onigiri, please."

Sasuke quickly grabbed the rice- wrapped ball with one hand and handed over the money with the other before Naruto could dirty anything else. "Thanks." Sasuke nodded, leading the way back up the street, and taking a bite out of his onigiri when he thought Naruto wasn't looking.

In silence they walked along, taking in the community as a whole. The small children began to run to home as dusk fell, leaving only the dim hum of the low conversation from the wandering villagers left as the sky darkened. Fireflies flew around, adding to the ambiance of the hanging lanterns, while cicadas added their own sweet thrum to the air.

"I know a great hotel around the next corner here." Naruto pointed past the next lit stand where the vendor was still open and selling peaches and watermelon to the nightly crowd.

"Don't you live here?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Naruto shook his head with an ambiguous grunt that almost made Sasuke think he was being made fun of.

Sasuke waited, expecting an answer –for Naruto to elaborate on a response that only required a one word answer, but which stretched into a whole story. As the moments of silence dragged on, he realized that on the one occasion he was actually looking for a multiple word answer, Naruto was not forthcoming. He wondered what was wrong with the usually peppy boy. "So where do you live?"

Naruto bit his lip as though holding back a curse. "Oh, you know. Around. I don't usually stay in one place for too long."

Sasuke looked skeptical, "How long ago have you been _around _here?"

Naruto mumbled something that sounded like, "Four years." He looked away up the street. "Four years ago the Sanbi attacked." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Well, I stick around this area, but never live here in the village. I seem to attract trouble. They don't need another demon." He mumbled the last part, with a clinical tone as though stating an objective fact.

Naruto shrugged it off again, but Sasuke couldn't help feeling a slight pity and sense of helplessness for the blond. Not that he would ever admit to it aloud, but he realized that Naruto was a lot like himself; not staying in one village, not connected to any one person. Granted, Sasuke chose not to stay in one place for too long, or make any lasting connections with people who would only betray him.

But Naruto seemed to be sacrificing himself by staying away from any specific civilization; he didn't settle down for the sake of the village itself and its people. It didn't seem right. Nothing was fair. However, not letting it show, Sasuke simply 'hn'-ed again –the one response that answered all statements.

"Anyway, there you go." Naruto gestured to the five story building that blended with the rest of the street, its shops, and adjacent apartments. "Are you fine?"

Sasuke snorted. Of course he was fine. He had only met Naruto this morning and had been taking care of himself way before that. And yet, those weren't the words that escaped his mouth. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nope," Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I have to go pay someone a visit. They're waiting for me across town." He motioned in the opposite direction. "But I'll see you in the morning, ne?"

Sasuke nodded wearily. At least the baka knew where he was going around here. Sasuke would not deign to ask anyone for directions. Naruto gave them willingly, so there was no asking needed. He turned without returning Naruto's wave and slipped through the doors for the night.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After seeing Sasuke off safely into the hotel, Naruto set off up the street back towards the forest. Sprinting past the few remaining villagers he made it in record time to the edge of the woods to see a familiar shadow emerging from the trees. Not stopping, he ran up to throw himself into the awaiting arms.

"I missed you all day." Naruto cooed as he ghosted his lips over the other's awaiting ones.

"I was there the whole time." A smile was evident in the low deep voice, "But I know. I missed you, too." the man pushed their lips together in a deeper kiss. When they broke apart the other man's tongue was still licking at Naruto's bruised lips.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the other, holding tightly to the dark cloak and fiddling with the strands of hair within his reach as he leaned comfortably against the warm body. Smiling, he sighed contentedly as the taller man pressed his lips atop Naruto's head and pulled him closer to his firm chest.

"So," Naruto still detected the small smile in the soft vibrations. "I hope my otouto isn't giving you too much trouble."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TBC XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, please review and tell me what you think! I'll have the second part out as soon as possible. Thanks! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all who reviewed. _

_And here is the next chapter! _

_Thank you to Imperial Mint for being my favourite beta! _

**I'm Not Who You Think**

**Ch. 2 **

"Itachi?"Naruto traced random patterns across the man's chest through the black mesh shirt. Both lying contently in the grass, bodies spread across the wild green stalks and looking up at the stars.

"Hmm?" Itachi ran his fingers through wavy blond locks that still shimmered, even in the dim moonlight. His other hand ran up and down Naruto's arm, raising goose bumps over the exposed flesh and all over the his body.

"What are we going to do about Sasuke?" Naruto shifted closer to Itachi, effectively snuggling up to the man.

"Maa, do you think he poses a threat?" Itachi asked lightly, not stopping in his ministrations.

Naruto cocked his head, but quickly deduced the broad question. "Nah, not really. Not for us, at least. He's got a lot of anger- a real bastard, too- but I can tell he's a good shinobi. I like him." Naruto nodded with a satisfied smile. "But he's not going to stop looking. And I don't want him getting hurt." He murmured, knowing Itachi could hear him just fine.

"Hmm," Itachi was silent for a bit. "I think you're a bit late for that."

"Huh?" Naruto lifted his head, stopping Itachi's hand in midair.

"Putting aside the fact that I made him believe I killed our clan out of pure hatred, he's taken a liking to you, too, only, a bit more serious." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed before shooting up into his bangs as the words finally sunk in. "He _likes _you. Too bad he doesn't know you're already taken." Itachi chuckled, pulling Naruto back against his chest.

"Just because you've been following us around all day doesn't mean you can see inside his head." Naruto grumbled, unsure how he felt about holding both Uchiha's affection.

Itachi shrugged.

Naruto fell silent in thought. Eventually looking back up at Itachi, he stated, "I knew you were standing there while I was meditating. Seeing Sasuke was kinda scary. Were you expecting him? Was that what you were worried about before?"

Itachi frowned and shook his head. "No, I was just as surprised as you." He snickered. "Well almost. Did you really think I would've come at you from the front?" he looked skeptically disappointed at Naruto.

Naruto turned his head away, a small mock pout evident on his lips. "Still. How can you be so sure he likes me like _that_?"

"He's still my otouto. I just know some things. And you can't blame him: Uchiha's have very fine taste."

Naruto snorted softly, deciding to take the fact that he was being compared to a freshly cut piece of filet mignon as a compliment. Sticking out his tongue, he jabbed Itachi in the ribs with his elbow. "This isn't funny. We need to get him out of here before the Akatsuki take matters into their own hands."

"I doubt my brother will just go because you ask. Killing me is his life goal." Itachi lowered his voice, "And I was prepared to die by his hand, too." Naruto looked up, startled and outraged. "Until I met you."

"Konoha produces some messed up people." Naruto murmured into Itachi's collarbone.

Itachi let out a deep chuckle. "Are you talking on a personal or general level?"

"Hmmph. I was only there long enough to know how to escape. Actually, kicked out is more like it." He closed his eyes. "I wonder if Sasuke and I would have been friends if we met in Konoha; under different circumstances. I only remember seeing you, the old man, and the three horrible council members," he shivered at the last names. "In that _room_." He closed his eyes.

"Shh," Itachi quickened his pace up and down his arm; calming his rapid heartbeat. "It's over now."

Naruto took a deep breath, nodding. "I have Jiraiya to thank for that. And for meeting you again, too." Naruto smiled into the relaxed shoulders, leaning in to Itachi's arms, which wrapped themselves around the boy.

"Hmm," Itachi hummed in agreement, grateful that he had, indeed, gotten to Naruto first. Apparently, massacring your clan under your village's orders, turning your own brother into your mortal enemy, and becoming a spy for the deadliest organization around did have a bright side.

Well, in a morbid sense.

Naruto shifted in his hold. "I guess that's just how it happened. Now Sasuke's here with only one goal in mind and I can't let him accomplish that. But I don't want to let him leave here empty-handed. I just- I need to help him. But it's too dangerous out here."

"You got a little too close to the entrance a few times." Itachi agreed. "Do you _want _him to find the base?" he asked sarcastically, but the small smile negated his condescending tone. Nonetheless, Naruto put up his defenses.

"Do _you _want to lead him around all day?"

"I don't think that would be the best course of action, to tell you the truth."

Naruto ignored him, getting on a roll. "It's all I can do to keep him distracted. It's not like he's listening to me." His frustration culminated into a huge sigh as he trailed off.

"I'm sure you can use some of you skills and wiles to drive him away." Another smirk.

Naruto pushed his shoulder in playful anger, "Jerk."

"And I'm all yours."

"Lucky me," he drawled out.

"Yes, very lucky. Especially once Sasuke leaves. Itachi waggled his eyebrows in suggestion, but Naruto purposefully turned his head back into Itachi's firm chest and rested his eyes. All the same, he answered to Itachi's blatant innuendo.

"That reminds me; what were you planning to do this morning? You were just standing there watching me for almost two hours. It's not like you to wait like that for so long. At least not where I'm concerned." Naruto lifted his head in a pout. "Am I losing my touch?"

Itachi, instead of smirking, bent down to rest his lips momentarily on the others in reassurance, and then proceeded to answer Naruto's other questions. "I may not like waiting, but you forget I waited for years since meeting you for the first time in Konoha. You didn't come back to me for another twelve years after that. That was quite a long time."

"How could you possibly have been waiting for me? I was five at the time, you were eleven. It's not like you fell in love with me then."

"Nng," Itachi made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. "I just knew."

"Mochiron. (Of course)" he sighed in resignation in resignation. "I suppose I did, too. But I didn't really understand it at the time." He wove his fingers through Itachi's raven locks; playing with a few strands. "But I do now." He leaned up to grab another kiss with a bit more feeling; to make sure that he truly had not lost his touch.

Itachi smiled into his lips. "Still so innocent." He murmured as Naruto pulled away.

Naruto just shook his head and grinned. "But this doesn't fix the Sasuke-problem."

"Odd. There always seems to be a Sasuke-problem. I'm thinking of taking direct action against my otouto myself. But I know that would be as foolish as him." He shook his head in exasperation. "He needs to put his life together. It's not like he's allowed anyone to properly guide him thus far. Help him, Naruto."

"I will." He nodded in consent. "I want to help him. As a friend. I think he's in sore need of a friend."

Itachi smirked. "I think you've hit the nail on the head. But make sure he doesn't think anything beyond that." His voice grew harsher on the last part.  
"Ha! I wouldn't dream of making you take care of anything yourself. We can't have you running out in jealousy and blowing our cover."

Itachi growled, but found nothing to say to disagree.

"I'll try to keep him in the village as long as possible. I mean, I doubt I can keep him out of the forest for long. He's already passed the entrance three times." Itachi nodded stiffly in agreement. "I'll have to stall him and get him to open up more. I have a friend I would like for him to meet."

"A _friend_?" Itachi raised a brow in question to assure that they were thinking of the same person. Naruto nodded. Itachi frowned as he pondered the new plan. "Do you think Sasuke would recognize him?"

"Nah. He hasn't been to Konoha in years. Twelve in fact."

"Hn, I guess so." He said matter-of-factly, quickly matching up the facts in his head with the math. "What do you plan to tell him?"

"Who?"

"Both of them?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'm still working it out in my head."

"And then what?"

Naruto heaved a sigh, not wanting to answer any more. How was he supposed to know what would happen after that?

Itachi continued, ignoring Naruto's frustration. "I've sent along a message back to the base telling them to lay low for a bit until we can figure this out. They're giving us two days." Itachi didn't need to say what would happen if they failed to complete their goal in the allotted time.

The Akatsuki were an odd and interesting group, but always cruel and unusual. Being murderers, first and foremost, was what tied them all together. That, and their lack of patience and inhibitions. They couldn't stay cooped up inside forever for some over-confident genin with a sick obsession to kill his brother. It was just their type of person to play with. And neither Itachi nor Naruto wanted to see what could happen if they let the Akatsuki deal with the problem themselves.

"Hm. I'll make sure to get there early." he glanced back up at Itachi, watching his eyes glaze over against his will, and try vainly to refocus on the blond in front of him. Naruto chuckled in amusement; slightly dispelling the sleepy haze. "It's only a few hours to morning. Rest for now. I'll wake you up to get Sasuke." Itachi shook his head, but the bags under his eyes spoke of his exhaustion, which he was still trying to fight off to little avail.

Naruto, not fooled in the least by Itachi's attempt to appear normal and unperturbed, demanded, "Rest. You know _I'm_ fine. I've gone days without rest." Naruto couldn't even remember the last time he slept after merging with the Kyuubi. Naruto pushed on his shoulder, making sure Itachi didn't try to get up. "You, on the other hand, need sleep if you plan on following us again tomorrow. I want you prepared for anything."

"I'm fine, Naruto. You're not the only one who can go without sleep." Naruto gave him a skeptical look. Deciding not to deign Itachi's words with a response, he brought up something that had been bothering him all day. "Still, I wasn't the one tossing and turning all last night." Naruto looked up into Itachi's face with worry. "Rest. I'll wake you." Naruto promised, before turning around in his hold to gaze back up into the night sky. Feeling the strong arms around his waist relax slightly, he sighed in content as he felt Itachi's breath begin to even out.

Naruto began to relax, as well, leaning his ear towards the other's chest to concentrate on the steady heartbeat. But unlike Itachi, Naruto stayed alert to his surroundings; his mind never truly resting; never allowed a reprieve from the world around him. But Naruto had come to accept that fact and just be content with lying in bed every night with Itachi and watching him sleep away the actions of the day.

Naruto reached up, stroking the man's hair, who subconsciously leaned into his touch. Looking up, he saw the moon halfway in its setting, and deducted that they only had about four to five hours to get back to Sasuke. Naruto would lead him around, hopefully staying within the village, and try to get Sasuke to open up a bit more while Itachi followed from behind at a safe distance.

Naruto knew he could do it. Underneath that porcelain façade, Naruto could see a frightened, confused, and defenseless boy looking out. Strength and power meant nothing when you didn't know how to use them. Sasuke's head had simply gotten too big over the years- from high and unwarranted praise, no doubt. Naruto knew Itachi still blamed himself for that: leaving Sasuke so defenseless, with only hatred fueling his will to live. Naruto had to admit that it wasn't the smartest or best idea he's ever had, but all things considered, Itachi was only thirteen at the time. In his defense, even a young talented and mature tensai doesn't always have the answers for everything.

Yes, he had messed up. And now Naruto was determined to make it right again- if it ever was right in the first place- to save both the Uchiha brothers. The rest of the clan was a long lost cause. Despite Itachi's actions, the Uchihas had orchestrated their own demise. The Hokage's final orders were just the last card added to the already tilting tower. Naruto just wished they hadn't used Itachi as that final card. Why couldn't they have found another ace to strike with? If he had known at the time, while still cooped up in that plain, blindingly orange room for six years of his life, he would have done something, if only to have saved one soul that day.

But now, he had a chance. And he would be damned if he didn't take it.

The last few hours of night passed along his still body; only Itachi's steady breathing producing any movement. A light drizzle fell for a few minutes before dawn, making Naruto wonder briefly if that was the source of dew on the grass each morning. As the sun began to glean through the leaves and glint off Itachi's raven locks, Naruto began absentmindedly threading his fingers through the tresses once again.

Eyes still mourning the loss of the stars, Naruto almost missed Itachi waking from the light head massage- if not for the feeling of the firm body stir softly beneath him and his keen ears picking up the slight increase in breathing.

"Ohayou." Naruto turned his eyes to the Uchiha's serene face, also looking down at him.

"Ohayou."

"I didn't mean to wake you yet." Naruto rested his hand from Itachi's hair to his shoulder. "Rest well?"

Itachi smiled, eyes still half-lidded and ready to drop at any second. All the same, he nodded with a hum of agreement. "I had an incredible dream." He closed his eyes as though still lost in his mind's visions: a world that reality had no name for outside his head.

"What were we doing?" Naruto licked his lips in seduction and slowly winked up at the raven.

Itachi strengthened his hold on the blond, ignoring the innuendo for the moment, and looked on with the same glazed expression on his face. "We were under a tree; a huge canopy of leaves and branches stretching out on all sides. Soft loam beneath our feet and a bunch of little streams tracing through the ground. It was so quiet and peaceful. Only nature around us for thousands of miles; no other sound except the wind. And all we could see was this tree. Its branches so thick it blocked all vision to the outside." Itachi tilted his head as though trying to see beyond some kind of wall. "I don't know what kind of tree it was, but we just knew that it was the only one in the forest. Though I doubt that could have been the case…" his voice trailed off, willing his mind to crawl back into his subconscious and revisit that little paradise.

"Just the two of us?"

Itachi hummed again.

"Sounds nice. I don't think there's a place like that left on this earth, though. But I wish there was. Then there would actually be a place worth running away to." Naruto heaved a sigh. "But there's really no where else to go, is there?" he sat up on Itachi's lap, and helped the other sit up to rest back on his hands. "But I suppose everyone would want to run there, and then it wouldn't be the same." He smiled, "That's why there're no more places like that left." Finishing up his circle, he released another silent sigh through slightly parted lips. "I wonder what _this_ place used to be like." He gestured to the forest around them. Too familiar to their trained eyes, after years of living under its immense foliage at the Akatsuki base, to see any more unclaimed, untainted, or untamed beauty in its depths. Nothing they hadn't seen before.

"Ah, I don't know where that dream came from."

Naruto turned to straddle Itachi and wound his arms around the other man's waist. "I think I know where it came from." Itachi focused his eyes onto bright ceruleans. "But we have a job right now. Don't want Sasuke getting impatient and running away, now do we?"

"It depends on where he's running to." Itachi replied grudgingly, unwilling to get up just yet. "You go ahead. I'll be right behind."

Naruto nodded and then disappeared in a flash. Even Itachi's sharingan couldn't follow that boy's movements. After a minute or two had passed, he made his way into the village to where Naruto had dropped off Sasuke the night before.

__________-----------------_________________----------------------________

Naruto sped through the silent village once again. This time, no one was out so early to stand in his path back to the hotel.

Without even stopping at the main desk, Naruto bound for the stairs, spreading his chakra to pinpoint one familiar, and yet still new, Uchiha signature. Signaling in on the floor above, he honed in on room 502 in record time. Knocking lightly he waited for a moment. When no movement occurred, Naruto channeled some chakra into his hands, through the lock, and eased the door open without a sound.

The room was shrouded in shadows: all the curtains closed. Making his way softly across the tatami to the opposite door, he slid it open, and stepped into the bedroom to see Sasuke sleeping deeply in just his boxers. The futon was barely covering his waist, one arm thrown away from his body, and his head buried into the pillow, snoring soundly.

Naruto stopped in the doorway and cocked his head to the side, imagining what it would have been like if he had let Sasuke continue searching in his exhausted state yesterday, and felt a silent shiver rake down his body. Thank Kami he had found Sasuke before any other member of the Akatsuki. The fact that he was related to Itachi be damned; an intruder was an intruder to them. And family ties held no meaning or value in their books; no questions asked. It was amazing they gave him and Itachi even a day to get rid of Sasuke- in a nonviolent way. And while Naruto would be quite sad to see him go, he would be relived to finally have him safe and away from unnecessary danger. Such as himself.

Torn between letting the grumpy boy get his much needed rest and waking him up before their allotted time ran out, Naruto sat down cross-legged next to the boy's head.

"You know, we would have made quite the pair in Konoha." Naruto threaded his fingers together and rested his chin upon them. "You do seem familiar. But then again, I can never be too sure about anyone. At least it's less of a blur than it used to be. But your face just stands out. Maybe we met before." Naruto muttered, stopping, in fear that Sasuke might actually remember some of what was said. Why would a boy like Naruto ever have been in Konoha? Sasuke would not have heard of the fox boy, anyway. It was forbidden to even speak of him. In any event, to most people in Konoha's knowledge the alleged "fox boy" no longer existed: that sad and pathetic demon had been killed many years ago; died in the only room he had ever known.

But then again, it seemed that Sasuke was also dead to the village. The village was certainly dead to Sasuke. In another life, they probably would have made the perfect pair. But in another life he probably wouldn't have met Itachi. And that's not a life he cared to think about. He already felt uneasy leaving Itachi out there, probably wondering what was taking so long.

Naruto tentatively reached out a hand to brush Sasuke's shoulder. Barely touching skin, he immediately pulled back when Sasuke bolted upright and jumped away, looking around with wide, guarded eyes. Upon spotting Naruto, he eased slightly, falling back on his hands with a small relived sigh, only heard by Naruto's sharp hearing. Next thing he knew, Sasuke snapped up again to glare ferociously at the intruding blond.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a ferocious clipped tone.

"Calm down, Sasuke." Naruto held out his hands in front of him, a carefree grin that was widening on his face and narrowing his deep blue eyes to slits. "I thought you'd like to get an early start." He said cheerfully. He needed to distract Sasuke enough to redirect his anger, preferably towards Naruto. It was no secret why Sasuke was so paranoid about being touched. Naruto probably should have thought about that first before he acted. It wasn't a secret that Sasuke had lived with and trained under the pedophilic snake bastard. Power gained through swift methods always held a price. And Naruto was sure that this particular reaction was just one of the many added to an already long list in his life.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up, grabbed his rumpled shirt and pants from the corner, and left to get cleaned up.

Naruto settled back down, his hands clasping his crossed ankles and resting his elbows on his spread knees. He still hadn't come up with a completely fool-proof plan just yet and Sasuke was bound to return within the minute. He didn't seem the type to take long getting ready in the morning.

Sure enough, a minute later, Sasuke slid open the door looking as prim and pressed as ever. "Are you coming or not?" He turned around and walked back out for Naruto to follow. Which he quickly did, appearing at Sasuke's side by the room door a second later.

"Let's go_,_" Naruto stepped out in front of Sasuke and jumped out the door.

Sasuke glared at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, while one side of his mouth tilted up slightly in a smirk that he was sure Naruto couldn't see. If only he knew how much Naruto did see at all times.

"So, have you had breakfast, yet?"

Sasuke gave him a look as though he was sure Naruto was much dumber than he looked. "What do you think, baka? You just woke me up."

"Ara, right!" Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in mock embarrassment. "Jaa, don't worry. I know the perfect place to grab something before we head out. Something quick, of course." He hurried to assure the raven as a glare was sent his way that could kill even the dead.

"Fine," Sasuke slowed his pace slightly to allow Naruto to lead. "But not that ramen place again."

Naruto pouted, "Yeah, yeah. Ramen isn't a breakfast food, anyway." He began leading Sasuke down the street towards a quieter part of town. Sasuke just allowed himself to be towed along for once, not seeing the purpose of walking away from the determined blond that seemed to be constantly bursting with energy.

Soon, they had stopped short and were turning to the right.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kouji-san." Naruto nodded, dragging Sasuke through the noren after him.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun! Aa, who's your little friend, here?" Sasuke bristled at the words. _Little? _

Naruto grinned. Finally, someone he was taller than. "This is Sasuke. I'm helping him out with a little scavenger hunt."

Sasuke turned to glare full-force at Naruto. "Scavenger. Hunt." He spit out. "Do you normally take a deadly group, trying to painfully extract something from inside of you and then kill you, so lightly?" he hissed, causing Kouji to back away to assist another customer. Naruto knew what to do anyway.

"Geeze, Sasuke. Relax." Naruto pounded him on the back. "One would think you've never even heard those words in your life. Sheesh." Shaking his head, he went over to sit at an empty table towards the back window. Sasuke followed at a trudging pace.

"Where's the menu?" Sasuke stared down at the table in front of him in disdain.

"Oh, I forgot. We usually know what to order. Just look at the pictures up there." Naruto pointed above the empty bar.

"We?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, momentarily ignoring the other suggestion.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly for barely a second before his grin was back in place. "Yeah, I _do _have friends you know." He pouted, folding his arms across his chest and looking indignantly out the window.

Sasuke sighed and took a glance at the specials written above, not noticing Naruto's eyes briefly dart to the window outside before smiling with relief and relaxing back in his chair, while keeping his gaze glued to the streets.

"So, what'll it be?" Kouji came back with an overenthusiastic grin: hoping not to do anything that may get him on Sasuke's bad side.

"The usual." Naruto spoke up, breaking his gaze from the glass and nudging Sasuke's foot under the table, who was spacing out at the door- his thoughts most likely on his ultimate goal, as usual.

"Just rice. And some green tea." Sasuke nodded.

"Got it. I'll be right back." With a quick smile he disappeared around the counter to relay the orders.

Naruto leaned his elbows on the table towards Sasuke. "Not a breakfast person, then? Or just not a morning person all together?"

Sasuke sniffed, "I _am_ a morning person. I'm just a light eater."

"Whatever you say." Naruto leaned back, his hands cradling the back of his head and turned to look back out the window, but not seeing anything beyond the glass that lightly reflecting the two men's faces. "You're not on an anal diet, or something, are you?" Even without looking directly at Sasuke, he still looked ticked off; not deigning to answer such a ridiculous question.

"That's ridiculous_._"He heard the other man mutter across the table, making Naruto strain his facial muscles to hide his amusement.

Feeling the silence tense slightly in Sasuke's impatience to get out of here, it was now Naruto's turn to sigh.

"What? Not get enough sleep last night?" Sasuke mocked. "Did you stay up all night with your 'friend from town'?" he put extra emphasis on the last words. His smug smirk sent towards the blond was meant to be condescending and provoking, but instead Naruto felt the need to control his laughter, once again.

"Yeah." He took a steadying breath. "We were up pretty late." He left it at that. Having been too preoccupied with trying to come up with a proper plan on what to do with Sasuke, he hadn't thought twice about his alibi for last night. He should have known the Uchiha would have poked and prodded every little detail Naruto fed him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, almost as though he didn't buy it. But what was he supposed to think otherwise? He had only just met Naruto. What else could the blond possibly have been up to that would have deal with Sasuke? Naruto was just helping as his tour guide, nothing more, ne? Naruto hoped that Sasuke would just brush it off as such. After all, he hadn't given him any reason to think otherwise. Then again, he was an Uchiha.

"Just an old friend. We had some business to take care of while I was in town. Or I would've stayed at the inn, too."

"Tch. Baka."

Naruto figured that referring to other people as idiots, when he himself was the fool, must be some sort of defense mechanism for the younger Uchiha. Thanking the gods that Itachi wasn't like that, Naruto decided to leave that little thought for later ponderings.

Before either Sasuke or Naruto could say more, a waiter came over with their orders. A bowl of rice and steaming cup of tea for Sasuke, and fish with eggs for Naruto.

Sasuke snorted. "Hungry?"

"It's my favourite!" Naruto chirped enthusiastically, his usual exuberance shining through.

"Not ramen, then?"

"Nope," Naruto bowed his head "Itadakimasu." Then grabbing his chopsticks, he dug in.

"Itadakimasu." Sasuke echoed, picking up his own chopsticks and scooping up some rice into his mouth.

"Good?" Naruto grinned, holding a piece of fish before his mouth.

Sasuke nodded, quickly turning back to his meal and take a sip of his cooling tea. "Just hurry up."

Naruto bowed his head, almost touching the table. "Hai, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke glared, his eyes flicking to red. Naruto just chuckled lightly in response. "We're leaving right after this. Relax." The blond wondered if Sasuke was as sick of hearing Naruto tell him to calm down as much as Naruto was of saying it. Really, he needed to chill. If he would just take a breath and unwind a few notches. Naruto would have to think of something else to get Sasuke to loosen up a bit more.

"So, I was thinking you might like to meet another friend of mine after this." Before Sasuke could open his mouth to protest and match words to his deadly look, Naruto continued. "He knows a lot about the Akatsuki. If you really want to know who they are, he's the guy to go to." Naruto nodded with confidence.

"Hmph."

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto turned back to his fish, leaving Sasuke to finish eating in silence.

__________-----------------_________________----------------------________

_Okay, that was the second chapter! Please review, mina-san. I would love to hear what you think. Though I really appreciate all the alerts and such, please tell me how you like the story! Arigatou! ;D _


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the late chapter. I wasn't allowed to know what happens next until Naruto deemed fit. _

_XD There's an excuse for you. XD_

_Thank you for everyone reading and reviewing. _

_And thank you Imperial Mint for beta-ing! :D _

**I'm Not Who You Think**

**Ch. 3 **

"_So, I was thinking you might like to meet another friend of mine after this." Before Sasuke could open his mouth to protest and match words to his deadly look, Naruto continued. "He knows a lot about the Akatsuki. If you really want to know who they are, he's the guy to go to." Naruto nodded with confidence._

"_Hmph."_

"_I'll take that as a yes." Naruto turned back to his fish, leaving Sasuke to finish eating in silence._

_~~~~~~```````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~````````````````_

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked in his normal monotone.

"Hai! Chotto matte! (Yes, wait a minute!)" Naruto went up to the bar to pay.

Sasuke watched as he cut the small chat Kouji was starting.

"See you later, Kouji." Naruto called over his shoulder as he started toward the exit. Turing around he looked back at Sasuke. "Coming, teme?"

Sasuke briskly stood up and walked swiftly towards Naruto. Once he was in hearing range Sasuke sharply hissed, "What did you say?"

"What? Hard of hearing, too?" Naruto jabbed.

Sasuke froze; hard glare in place, like he was made of stone.

"C'mon. Let's go." Naruto pulled on Sasuke's arm back out onto the streets. "He lives on the other side of the village. Up for a run?" he quirked a blond brow and tugged on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke took back his arm and mirrored the blond's actions; "duh" written all over his face.

"Right, then." Naruto flashed a cheeky grin. "Just keep up." He shot up onto the roofs; Sasuke close on his heels.

They sped through town. Most of the village was still waking up and failed to notice the two boys silently jumping above their heads. They also didn't notice when one blond blur raced ahead of the blue blur to veer to the left for a moment and signal something to someone in the shadows. Not that anyone could see the blond blur once he sped up. It wasn't for the human eye to see.

In a few minutes they had reached the boarder, whereupon Naruto dropped down to the ground.

Sasuke huffed and cast Naruto a suspicious look.

"Yea, I know. You're sour cause I beat you. Get over it." Naruto rolled his eyes; walking forward a small red house with ivy growing up the side came into view. "Ero-sennin! You home?"

A crow cawed from the roof. Sasuke snorted and opened his mouth, most likely ready to berate the dobe on a great lead, when a bang came from inside.

"Yeah, yeah, gaki." A louder bang followed the cry. The door swung open to reveal a tall, older man with shocking white hair spiking all the way down his back. "And don't call me that! People might hear you!" His crimson vest and pants added to the rustle of trees as the birds quickly vacated their perches at the loud noises as he made his way to the two boys.

"I hope _someone _does. Maybe that'll keep you away from the women's bathhouse next time." Naruto grumbled loud enough for the man to hear.

"It's research!" the man exclaimed, a small blush spreading across his tanned, wrinkled cheeks.

"Whatever," Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Sasuke, this is Ero-sennin. Ero-sennin, Sasuke."

"Call me Jiraiya."

Sasuke bowed his head a fraction of an inch to the older man. "Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya grinned, like a toad with a fly. "So, you've never brought visitors, gaki."

"Yea, cause I don't feel like exposing any friends I _do _have to you. Ever wonder why you don't have many friends yourself, Ero-sennin?" he gestured to the woods around them. "Not a people person either." He shook his head sadly.

Instead of being insulted as Sasuke- by the look of skepticism on his face- figured, Jiraiya gave a booming laugh and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Anyway.," Naruto pushed his hand away and proceeded to mess up his hair with own hand. "Sasuke here is looking for the Akatsuki- one member in particular," he muttered. "And I thought, who better to ask than you."

Jiraiya looked quickly at Naruto, a hard glint in his eye that Sasuke missed but Naruto took to mean that Jiraiya understood. Itachi must have explained the situation in time. He did run practically a snail's pace after all- partly to allow Tachi time to speak with Jiraiya and partly to allow Sasuke to keep up. Not that he wouldn't have loved to see the look on Sasuke's face if they were to really race but there were more important matters to attend to at the moment. Getting Sasuke out alive, and hopefully happy, was first and foremost.

"Well," Jiraiya broke through Naruto's thoughts with his light and cheery tones. "I don't know about that. Orochimaru broke away from there- let's see- eight years ago. But I'll help you with what I know."

Sasuke tensed.

"You knew Orochimaru?"

"Hm. Yea. I stopped searching for him years ago." Jiraiya stood t his full height, which was pretty tall, and looked above their heads out into the directions of the village.

"He's dead."

"What?" two shocked voices rose sharply into the air echoing into the still air.

"Just what I said; I killed him."

Jiraiya and Naruto's eyes widened considerably, chancing swift glances. Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't see it for anything more than shocked incredulity.

"Well, that takes one problem off my hands." Jiraiya swept a hand through his hair looking downwards his tone slightly deadened despite his attempt to sound relieved.

"Did you know him well?" Sasuke asked, slight disgust poisoning his tongue.

Jiraiya didn't respond for awhile.

"They were friends." Naruto took the liberty to answer. "Before he left for the Akatsuki. They were on the same shinobi team. That's really all you need to know." Naruto sent Sasuke a warning glance. He may have kidded with Sasuke's stubborn obstinacy before, but he better heed this counsel.

"I thought you said you stopped searching." Sasuke tilted his head to the side with a smug curl of his lips. "I don't see how you can help." He gave a derisive snort.

"That doesn't mean I gave up completely." Jiraiya crossed his arms and looked down his nose at the raven.

"So do you want to know about the Akatsuki or not?"

That shut Sasuke up fast, making Naruto grin internally.

"Yup, that's what we're here for." Naruto chirped; his eyes closed.

"Well, come on in." he gestured for the two boys to follow him into the right house.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who nodded and went after Jiraiya.

"Well, this is it." Jiraiya led them into his office. "All my notes and ideas." He gestured to the cluttered desk that looked like it hadn't been touched for months, maybe a year or so.

Sasuke fell upon the stacked folders without another word. Perching at the end of the wooden chair he picked up the first stack his fingers touched.

"Wait a second." A large hand crushed down the paper, effectively shutting the folder before Sasuke could even peek inside. "I've followed Orochimaru for longer than you've been alive. I want some more information before I just hand over my life's work."

Sasuke looked up, his eyes momentarily widened in a look that would have been categorized as 'you've got to be kidding' if he was actually prone to showing emotion.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" his clipped tone let Jiraiya know that he better ask his questions fast. Not that that intimidated the huge man.

"How long were you with him?" Jiraiya leant back against the desk, crossing his arms over his massive chest. "How d'you end up working under him?"

Sasuke sneered, but otherwise schooled his expression. "He marked me during the chuunin exams."

Jiraiya snorted. "What, promise you with power? Saw potential in you?"

Sasuke didn't respond, but kept his eyes glued to the folder beneath Jiraiya's fingers. "You're exactly the type of person I regret not saving by giving up on him." His mind was a million miles away, years of sadness and regret passing before his eyes like a poorly made film. His eyes glazed and unfocused for a moment.

Naruto and Sasuke averted their eyes, one not caring what was wrong with the old man, and the other worrying if he was going to be okay.

"But it's good to know he won't be ruining any more lives." He shook his head. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. I would like to see what you have on the Akatsuki."

"Oh, right." Jiryaiya seemed to come to. "Did he say he already had plans in place? People he had discarded that could still be helped?" Jiraiya leaned forward, holding his breath.

Sasuke shook his head, his bangs flipping neatly in front of his eyes before falling back into place. "He killed everyone who was no longer of use to him. Everyone else doted upon him. I either killed them or they got away to live the rest of their useless existence."

The papers rustled under Jiraiya's clenching fist. A shadow fell over his eyes as he controlled his reaction.

Naruto teetered on his heels, torn on who to hold back and who to reproach.

"We used to be close." Jiraiya, eyes closed, finally spoke in a soft, gruff tone. "It was just the two of us.

Sometimes Tsunade, but mostly just us hanging-"

"Tsunade? As in the Legendary Sucker?" Sasuke raised a delicately drawn eyebrow. "As in Konoha's Hokage?"

_Damn, Jiraiya. _Naruto swore in his head. Of course Sasuke would know Tsunade.

"So you're from Konoha." It wasn't a question.

_Way to catch yourself. _

"I _was_ from Konoha. I left to join Orochimaru."

Jiraiya nodded, letting the silence stretch on. "Do you regret it?"

Sasuke whipped his head around. "Why would I regret leaving that hell-hole?"

Jiraiya held up his hands in surrender while Naruto snorted in amusement in the background.

"He may not have been the ideal candidate, but he helped me gain power and get me out of that accursed village. My next goal is to find Itachi. And I will avenge my family."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled. "Maybe."

"Well who else in the Akatsuki has a little brother hell-bent on revenge?" Jiraiya chuckled. "I hope you weren't trying to keep your identity a secret."

"That's what I told him." Naruto shook his head in amusement. "Not very subtle is he, when he keeps mentioning his brother and revenge."

"Like you even know what the word subtle means, dobe." Sasuke pursed his lips in a hard line, lining his words with as much venom as possible.

"I do too!" Naruto puffed his cheeks out.

"Sure you do." Sasuke leaned back in the chair, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You know what, whatever, teme. Do you want the information or not?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Hn."

"Anything else you want to know, Jiraiya?" Naruto turned his back to Sasuke. "I don't think you'll have his attention, let alone patience, for much longer. I'd make it fast."

Jiraiya pressed his hands onto the files, not budging. "Did you do anything to harm the Leaf Village?" his tone was hard and unyielding.

Sasuke lazily raised his head, looking up at Jiraiya through his bangs. "Besides betray them as a Konoha shinobi? No."

"You never gave Orochimaru any information that would harm the Leaf Village?" his eyes bore into Sasuke's.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "No. He was actually more interested in taking over my body and fooling me into believing that his training would help me kill Itachi. Not that he had planned for me to get that far. Besides, his sick experiements kept him busy too." He let out a bored sigh. "And no, I don't know what happened to those. Someone else's problem."

"If I wasn't so disgusted by your selfishness and sick obsession for power, I might actually comment on how that the most I've heard you talk since we met."

"You're such an idiot. And we only met yesterday. What would you know?"

"You two, have your love fest later. Is there anything you can tell me about Orochimaru that I should know?"

Sasuke glared, "I can't think of anything you should know."

Naruto hit Sasuke upside the head. "Hello!"

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and glared. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Are you kidding? Jiraiya's the one with the information. Behave."

Sasuke's glare hardened, his teeth clenching audibly. "Uchihas are not told to _behave_ by dobes."

"So, so, so. (Yea, yea, yea.) Now answer Jiraiya's question or we'll be here all day." Naruto huffed and fell back against the door frame.

"No," Sasuke turned back to Jiraiya. "There's nothing I can think of. Anything else?"

Jiraiya scrutinized the Uchiha, drumming his fingers over the paper. "Hmm." He waited a few more minutes, his mind going back to the good old days when things were much simpler. Then again, the past always looks simpler than the present. "I suppose some things are better left unknown." Closing his eyes again, he pinched the bridge of his nose, freeing the files for Sasuke to peruse.

"What do you say, bastard?" Naruto growled. Not that it made a difference. Sasuke was too engrossed and Jiraiya was lost in thought once again.

Naruto watched Sasuke flip through the files as though his birthday had come early. Well, for an Uchiha, he supposed. There was only so much excitement that could show on an Uchiha face before it cracked- literally: they must be made out of porcelain. Naruto quietly chuckled. Itachi didn't talk about his family too much, but from what he did learn, he wasn't too surprised by Sasuke's stoic, arrogant, bastard-ish behaviour. It was nothing he hadn't handled before anyway.

"Alright." He drawled out. "As you guys contemplate heavy stuff I'm going to rade your kitchen, Jiraiya."

As he expected, the two didn't eve spare him a second glance.

He returned a few moments later with a partially eaten ham sandwich in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

"Hey, that's from my kitchen!" Jiraiya finally looked up, pointing an accusatory finger at the blond.

Naruto looked around and then shrugged. "I don't see food available anywhere else."

"Who said it was available? That could have been my last pieces of bread." He whined, pouting at the unfairness of it all.

"Oh get over it. I did not take the last of your bread." Naruto shook his head and leaned back against the wall, taking another bite out of his sandwich.

Sasuke continued to be engrossed with file after file of Jiraiya's barely legible chicken scratch, oblivious to the playfully heated discussion above him.

Jiraiya walked over. "I'm hungry, too." He got to the door, passing Naruto. "You coming?"

"No." he shook his head. "Someone to has to stay and watch him." He jabbed his head towards Sasuke.

"_Dream, dream, dream on," _Naruto laid his empty milk glass on the corner of the desk, tapping his fingers against his arm_. "It's not for you anyway. Your life is another world away." _He finished the rest of the chorus with a light hum, letting his gaze roam around the room.

He knew Itachi wouldn't be stupid enough to stay so close to the house while Sasuke was on the warpath, but he wished he had some to talk to anyway.

What else to do when you have nothing to do but let your mind wander?

Like that dream Itachi had. It sounded real nice. A place you wouldn't mind getting lost in and then never want to come back to reality. But like Itachi said, there are always responsibilities pulling you back to reality. It's like they are no moments left to one person. Every inch of time is scheduled and taken on a higher agenda that o one man is meant to know. But what he wouldn't give to fall off the map, just him and Itachi, and completely disappear from it all.

Everything would just fade into the background. But not just for a night or a moment, but for an entire dynasty; a moment that lasts forever.

It seemed like he didn't belong in any one place most of the time. Not in Konoha, not on the road with Jiraiya, not at the Akatsuki base, not in any village, nowhere. Itachi felt the same. It went without saying. Does everyone else feel this way and hide it really well? Or were they the only two in the world? If he didn't have Itachi he would have folded under the pressure of gravity long ago.

Some days there was too much gravity and some days there wasn't enough. Making him feel restless; not wanting to do anything, while not wanting to do nothing either. Energy- that had nothing to do with his chakra fused with the Kyuubi- was bursting beneath his skin, and yet he was too tired to even get up and walk around. Everything around him –the very air itself –was tugging at him to go in every direction possible, while pushing pressure into every crevice of his body until he completely caved. It was a prime form of torture that had no one punisher. At least no one that was visible or detectable to the human mind.

Naruto took a deep breath. Perhaps his mind wasn't always the best place to fall into during those boring moments. He tended to get much more than he bargained for. And none of it put his heart at rest. It seemed that everything was set to conspire against him.

Sasuke growled, pulling Naruto's focus back to the outside world.

"What? Finished?" Naruto hid a grin. He was wondering when Sasuke was going to figure it out.

"His notes only go up to five years ago." He growled softly, not raising his voice above a whisper.

"Uh, yea." Naruto grinned with his eyes closed, scratching the back of his neck. "I figured you could at least do _something _with it, though."

"You knew?" Sasuke turned on Naruto, eyes blazing red, flicking back and forth from coal black to furious Sharingan. "And you were going to tell me _when _exactly? His voice dropped in octaves by each word.

"When you finished reading." He sheepish grin grew a bit wider. Turning his head out into the hall he called, "Jiraiya! You're needed in here!"

"What can that old fool help with? He lost the trail five years ago!"

"Hey, watch who you're talking to!" Jiraiya came around the corner, staring down with disdain at the pale Uchiha. "And for your information, I did not lose the trail. I left it myself."

Sasuke stood up, grabbing an old picture from the desk. "This man right here." He poked the middle of Itachi's young thirteen year old forehead. "He is who I am following. I don't care about your old friend. I killed him, remember?"

Jiraiya stood to his fall height, eyes wide with rage at Sasuke's impudence. "I suggest that if you want to find out where the Akatsuki are now, that you _keep your place_."

"You know where they are _now_?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, leaning into the seat with an air of superiority. "_Not _five years ago, but today?"

Naruto placed a steadying arm on Jiraiya's shoulder. He knew that he really didn't want to get in the middle of this, but if Sasuke didn't come down from his high horse soon he wasn't going to have a ground to come down to.

"Yes. Recently. As in a few months ago." Jiraiya crossed his arms, raising his head, a small twitch going off in his left eye.

"So?" Sasuke dragged out. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Are you going to apologize and ask nicely?"

"No."

Naruto groaned. "Are you kidding, bastard? Do you want to find your brother or not?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a sneer. They looked at each other, trading fiery gazes. Finally, Sasuke looked away and up at Jiraiya.

"Would you tell me where Itachi is?" his mouth set in a grim line, barely moving his lips.

"And?" Naruto nudged.

"I'm guessing that's the best I'm gonna get." Jiraiya ran a hand through the top of his white spikes with a sigh.

Sasuke smirked in an amused agreement.

"Fine."

Naruto banged his head against the wooden frame, exasperated with them both.

"Last I heard they're on the move. The whole Akatsuki. They've been heading east from here two months ago. I'm not sure what destination they have in mind, but I have a feeling they're still on the move."

"You have a feeling?" Sasuke stiffened. "Uchihas never go on mere feeling."

Naruto worked to hold back a snort. Who should be the one to swallow their words now, Itachi or Sasuke? Was it not a feeling that brought them together, that told Itachi that Sasuke liked him –he still shuddered at the thought, especially with the man in question right in front of him –and let them know that they'd reach that place in Itachi's dream one day?

Sasuke would be the one to swallow those words. He didn't want to think about it any other way.

"Well they've been spotted briefly through town to town." Jiraiya growled. "How's that proof for you, Uchiha?"

"Good enough." Sasuke pushed the chair back and stood up. Looking past both Naruto and Jiraiya he swept out of the room.

A second later they heard the front door slam open and then shut.

Sasuke's chakra speed away from the house until it was practically undetectable.

Stunned, Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, who had a huge grin growing on his face.

"Lucky you. You've got a real charmer on your hands, Naruto."

"Thanks." Naruto nodded, shaking his head in his hands.

"Good thing Itachi warned me in advance. I wouldn't have put up with his cheek otherwise. I should have kicked his ass. The things I do for you." Jiraiya huffed. "You're lucky I like you, brat."

"So you tell me. Thanks for helping out. I was running out of options. And with the Akatsuki giving us time limit I wasn't sure what else to do."

"Don't mention it." Jiraiya's large hand fell down to ruffle Naruto's unruly locks again. "Maybe you two can finally get away once and for all." He smiled sadly. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I took you from Konoha."

"I know." Naruto mirrored the smile. "I should go." He nodded to Jiraiya and turned to leave. "Good luck with your next book."

"I'll make sure to send you two a special copy. Signed and all." Jiraiya gained back his cocky grin, his eyes sparkling with images that Naruto wished would just stay in his head sometimes.

"And why would we want a copy of your book?" Naruto looked back, skepticism and slight disgust shading his face.

"You and Itachi are the main feature!" he cried, giggling insanely.

Naruto's face soon turned to full disgust and horror. "I swear if you publish that you pervy sage, we will both hunt you down and flail you alive."

Before waiting for an answer, sure that his message got through, Naruto turned and walked out to the front lawn. Someone was waiting for him.

Naruto looked off into the trees. There wasn't even a rustle in the leaves, though Sasuke could have only passed through their less than a minute ago.

"He's heading east, past the village's southern entrance. He's only a few miles ahead. You'll have no problem catching up." Itachi said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Naruto and kissing his crown. "I missed you."

"I don't like how often we're saying that." Naruto smiled, returning the hug. "When will all this be over?" he groaned, pressing his face into Itachi's chest.

"I don't know," Itachi began to rub circles in Naruto's back. "When will you get the real message through my thick brother's skull?"

"Hmph." Naruto jabbed a finger into Itachi's ribs. "I told you, he's a bastard. Rude, stupid, and oblivious. And you're not helping."

"I believe I just gave you Sasuke's lead."

"You _are_ Sasuke's lead." Naruto loosened Itachi's hold and reached up on his tiptoes to give Itachi a proper greeting. "I think it's kind of ironic that as he's trying to chase you, you're the one chasing him. If he only bothered to stop and turn around his chase would finally end."

"I'm surprised you aren't more amused."

"Oh believe me, I am. I'm just doing a good job if hiding it behind my frustration of being in charge of the bastard."

Naruto nodded his head onto Itachi's shoulder, jolting as Itachi began to lightly chuckle.

"I wish we could stay here longer." Itachi rested his chin atop Naruto's head, pulling him closer again.

"Way to kill the mood, 'Tachi." Naruto pouted. "I know, I know. I'm on it."

Itachi smirked. "Really? You're not moving yet."

"Mmm." Naruto groaned. "You're not helping."

A wind rustled through the leaves, a bird ruffled it's feathers from the roof, and the grass hushed beneath their feet. But the two missing nin did not even blink an eyelash.

Finally, Naruto heaved a sigh and gathered the strength to break apart.

"We're going to lose his trail soon."

Itachi snorted. "He's no more than a two minute jog for you. You can spare a few more minutes."

"That's the problem." Naruto pushed at Itachi's chest, bowing his head to avoid looking in Itachi's eyes. "It's never just another minute with you. I'll never leave at this rate."

"That's the idea."

"You want to just let your brother go! No harm there." He drawled sarcastically. "He's a danger to himself let alone if one of the Akatsuki found him."

"Hm." Itachi grunted, trying to keep his hold on the blond.

"Some brother you are."

Itachi did nothing to rebut the claim, but they both know he didn't need to.

"Come on. I'll go catch up with him now." Naruto finally broke free, and kept Itachi at arm's length, just in case. "You follow behind. I'll try to meet up with you later. But it's all in the air at the moment." Naruto gave his devil-may-care grin.

Itachi laughed. "Here's to Fortune watching over us." He pushed down Naruto's arm and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Naruto pulled away before Itachi could insert any tongue and prolong their goodbye.

"Watch me." He winked, and then raced into the trees after Sasuke.

_~~~~~~```````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~````````````````_

_Finally! I know. Despite my prolonged update, please review and tell me what you're thinking! Anything! The first thing that popped into your head upon reading. ;D _

_Thanks! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for everyone reading and reviewing. _

_And thank you Imperial Mint for beta-ing! :D Now I get to read the next chapter to your story. Go Cursed Salvation, Descending Redemption! It's a work of art. Chef d'oeuvre, a mon avis. ;D _

**I'm Not Who You Think**

**Ch. 4**

"_Watch me." He winked, and then raced into the trees after Sasuke._

It didn't even take three seconds till Naruto was in clear sight of the younger Uchiha.

"Hey, Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto called, panting as though out of breath and fatigued from running all the way. But mainly, he was ticked.

Increasing his speed a little till he was neck-and-neck with Sasuke, he tried again to get the arrogant boy's attention. "I said wait up, teme."

"Hn. Why are you here?" Sasuke didn't even spare the blond a glance. It was as though he was simply speaking a thought aloud for the attended audience that could possibly hear his murmured tones.

"And you could have at least thanked Jiraiya with me," Naruto continued as though he didn't hear Sasuke's comment. "He really helped us out, after all. And here I thought-"

"There's no _us._" Sasuke finally turned his head to glare at the blond as though trying to figure him out. "Why are you still following me? If you haven't noticed, we're heading _out _of the village you know _so well._" He turned back to the trees ahead of him.

Naruto harrumphed, turning his head in a fake pout. "Actually, I was aware. Thanks, teme. But I actually just feel like following you."

Sasuke's left eye began to twitch slightly, but he kept his glaring gaze ahead.

"You _feel _like following me?" he ground out between tightly pursed lips. "Nothing better to do?" he drawled out sarcastically.

"_Actually,_" he contradicted Sasuke for the second time, "I just want some adventure. Staying in one place gets boring," Naruto paused, his mind flashing in visions of bright orange and scorching fire, taking in a breath of air he struggled to follow his train of thought and finish his sentence. "After awhile…you know?" Naruto's squinted ahead, looking into the indiscriminately blurred green distance.

Sasuke faltered in his step, most likely waiting for the blond's explanation to his odd behaviour.

Naruto continued to look ahead, his eyes glazed, shutting out the world and allowing his mind to wander off.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke finally asked, his face averted completely from Naruto.

"Oh, um." Naruto shook his head, mentally slapping himself out of his daze, "Just thinking."

"About what?" Sasuke asked; annoyed.

"Hm." Naruto smirked, grim lines turning up the corners of his lips, "About four bright orange walls, three meals a day, two old crones, and one odd visitor."

"Bright orange walls," Sasuke murmured, as though the words were stirring up some recollections of his own. He frowned, his own eyes glazing over in hidden memories.

"What does that make you think of, teme?" Naruto had hitched the grin back into place, interested to hear what the bastard could possibly be thinking of.

"Hn."

Naruto waited, knowing that some answer was coming eventually.

"A trip with my father. To see a boy," he spoke slowly; the images creeping up on him. "Kept…imprisoned…trapped in a bright orange room. For his own safety."

Naruto's eyes widened, his insides freezing all at once.

"But I thought he just…looked sad." Sasuke seemed to be speaking to himself, no longer aware of his single audience. "I was young." He shook his head, dispelling the thought. "I don't really remember much."

Naruto nodded, still trying to collect himself. "No," he protested, "What were you doing there?"

Sasuke shot Naruto a quizzical look, confused by his interest. "I don't remember. I guess some kind of 'bring your son to work day'. To show me the responsibilities of the village."

Naruto remained silent; waiting.

"My father was head of the police in Konoha."

Naruto already knew all this. But Sasuke didn't know that.

"He wanted to show me both the best and the worst of the village. I sneered at the boy. He was beneath me. That's what everyone said."

Naruto inwardly winced. There were some memories he preferred to keep hidden. But sometimes his mind refused to comply.

Many people had come by to goggle at the spectacle of a caged demon. Sasuke's visit wouldn't have been any different. It was the one person who didn't look down at him and spit in disgust that he remembered.

"But I remember thinking…" Sasuke shook his head again. "It doesn't matter. It's not important anymore."

Naruto clenched his fists. This was exactly what pissed him off the most. No one realized just how much it did indeed matter.

"Yea. Whatever." He muttered under his breath; willing his anger down before it showed on his face.

"Did you say something?" Sasuke was looking at him with the closest thing to curiosity Naruto had ever seen on the Uchiha.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto re-hitched his grin in place and waved it away. "So do you mind if I come along for the ride?"

Sasuke's face faltered for a moment, as though he knew Naruto was about to say something else. But he slid his apathetic scowl back into place a moment later, switching his gaze to the path ahead.

"This is a search mission to avenge my clan's death. Not some good time to be had," he said barely above a whisper, the leaves they passed making more of a crinkle in the sound barrier than his voice. "But as what I want doesn't seem to influence you in anyway, I suppose I have no choice but to let you tag along."

"So, so, so." Naruto shook his head. "You're such a bastard. You know you really want me here. You're trying to pull some kind of reverse psychology. But you know, I've already got my mind set. None of your doing, I promise." He grinned like an oblivious idiot, waiting for Sasuke to respond with his usual annoyance.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke scoffed in an almost joking tone. Almost.

"Maa," Naruto shrugged, "I'll live."

They continued on in silence for awhile. Naruto didn't even try to make conversation yet.

He was thinking.

How was he going to go about helping someone who didn't want –let alone think they needed –to be saved? It would be like carrying dead weight if he didn't approach the situation in the right direction.

It was easier said than done. But he had to begin to build the bridge for Itachi. As far as Sasuke knew, Naruto was a neutral third party that had no clue as to anything about his life. And while he hadn't actually met Sasuke up till now, Itachi had long been keeping an eye out for the younger Uchiha, and Naruto had done all he could to help and try to understand as best he could.

"So what is the big deal with finding your big bro anyway?" Naruto huffed, as though Sasuke's faster pace was causing him stress.

"He's not my _big bro_. He lost that title long ago." Sasuke bit out.

"Why?"

He was relentless and he knew it. But that just seemed the best way to go about it. It was clear that Sasuke was not one to beat around the bush.

"What does it matter to you?" he said coldly.

It was clear that at the moment he really did not want Naruto following him.

But Naruto didn't care. What was the point if he couldn't get under the boy's skin?

"Well, it just seems to be a big deal, and I wonder what he could have done that's so horrible that you need to find him, and presumably kill him. Am I ri-"

"You couldn't possibly guess." Sasuke cut him off, looking like he wanted to put distance between himself and Naruto; himself and the world. But Naruto matched his speed –stride for stride –never leaving his side.

"What did he do?" He paused for a moment, "Kill your family?"

Sasuke tripped on the next tree branch, a mere twig standing out that made him lose his balance and have to pour chakra in his feet to stabilize himself on a lower tree.

Naruto jumped down right behind him, a little ways away, to check if he was okay.

"I am right, aren't I?"

He could visibly see the raven boy shaking; his fists clenched, head bent, and shoulders moving up and down sporadically as though he was holding in a sob.

Maybe the direct approach did not work as well as he had hoped, after all.

"Wh-Ho-How?" Sasuke kept cutting himself off, seemingly not sure how to phrase the question.

Now what was he supposed to say?

"I just can't imagine anything worse than losing the ones you love."

Sasuke had nothing to say to that except to jump up to a higher branch, and start running again. Increasing his pace with each bound, still trying in vain to leave the blond behind.

He didn't think he could be around Naruto a moment longer. He didn't want to be around anyone for too long a time. He was with a team for three years and look how that turned out.

Not good.

But Naruto was different. It was like Naruto knew Sasuke didn't want him here, and yet that was exactly why he continued to be such a bother. And even worse, Sasuke liked it. Liked him being here. Which was why he _didn't_ like it. He didn't like it that he liked it. He didn't like that he was even thinking about this. He didn't like that even as he said this all in his head, that it didn't even make sense to his own inner ears. Which was why he tried to run even faster to escape the blond.

But even with the extra chakra steadily flowing into his feet, it was like he wasn't even trying. Naruto continued to match him, pace for pace.

Was that annoying or comforting or infuriating or unsettling, or all of those things at once?

But most of all, Sasuke didn't like how easy this boy seemed to understand what Itachi had done.

No one was supposed to understand. No one had ever lost their whole family in one swipe, one blink, one day, and by the same persons. This boy didn't even have a family. Never had. He wouldn't know what it was like to suffer such a loss. How could he?

And yet here he was, acting as though he was more knowledgeable than Sasuke about this. It was impossible. What did he know?

"What could you possibly know about losing your whole family? I thought you said you didn't have a family?" He sneered, hoping that would make the blond look away and stop staring at him with such infuriatingly understanding eyes.

"I never said that," Naruto dead-panned. "Family doesn't necessarily mean having a loving mother and father. I made my own family, built my own relationships."

It would figure he wasn't completely alone. He probably lived with a family from the village that had taken him in after he saved the lot of them. Or even just a friend he was really close to. He may even have a significant other that he just hadn't mentioned before.

Sasuke was stupid to think that a boy as beautiful, energetic, and optimistic as Naruto was truly as alone as he was.

What did they really have in common?

"But it's not something that just comes to you." Naruto said, as though knowing exactly where Sasuke's thoughts were going. "I was alone for all my life. Living in the same cramped, horrendously coloured room growing up was not fun. Very little human contact and –no, never mind." Naruto shook his head.

Did he think Sasuke couldn't handle it or just didn't care?

"Why?" He couldn't help it. What was it that this boy done that was so horrendous as to receive such treatment?

"You don't really know what it means to be a bijuu." the blond's smile held a note of irony laced with pain, but hid it behind his bright eyes.

No. No he didn't. Was he supposed to? What did it mean?

"I suppose it depends on which country you were assigned to, but mine was one of the worst." He paused, his eyes looking up at the leaves and branches framing a small portrait of the sky. "I suppose they're all the same. We stop being treated like human beings at the moment of birth when we are "bestowed" with such great a gift. I can tell you it's such an honour to combine a volatile soul with an innocent newborn's." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke was at a loss.

"Then each country got a bijuu?"

"No, a few. There are only nine of us." His voice seemed tired and weary.

This was interesting. Then what countries were given bijuu? Did Konoha get one? Did he still live there? Which one did they get? And why were there only nine? Did that symbolize something? Why was Naruto picked, and which one was he? And why did he feel a little more than incensed to find out that a whole country had "claimed" Naruto?

Naruto seemed to have caught his quizzical gaze, if the following sigh meant anything.

"There are nine of the tailed-demons. The more tails then the more powerful the Jinchuuriki and demon. It doesn't matter which countries had which demons because the Akatsuki have taken all but two now."

Sasuke didn't need to ask what had happened to those Jinchuuriki who had been captured.

"So what have you been doing to not get caught? You're right next to their base and you're helping me chase them now." Sasuke lowered his head in emphasis. "Not that I care. If you want to walk into your death, that's your own prerogative." He snorted.

Naruto snorted in return. "Thanks for the worry, jerk. But I know how to stay invisible when I want to."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking the boy up and down. Right. Bright blond hair, tan skin, and shocking blue eyes –not that he had really thought about Naruto like that, but the boy stuck out like a sore thumb.

Naruto shook his head. "It doesn't matter how, anyway. What about you?"

"What about me?" When had the conversation had anything to do with him? He hadn't known anything about the bijuu or Jinchuuriki before now. What did he have to do with all this?

"I mean with Itachi. What is your definition of revenge? What does killing Itachi really do for you?" he seemed to be choosing his words slowly, but Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to that.

"What do _you _mean? Are you saying that I shouldn't kill Itachi because revenge will only breed more hatred? Cause I've heard that speech before. But this is about honour and putting a murderer to rest."

Naruto seemed genuinely confused now, and Sasuke almost felt sorry for him. That is, if it wasn't for the ever-present anger boiling at the surface, rising with each word coming out of Naruto's mouth.

"You're putting a murder to rest by committing another murder?"

Clenching his fists till his knuckles turned white, Sasuke wrenched apart his teeth. "What do you know?! You've never had a real family! A mother and father to avenge for an early death. What would you understand of that?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth again, willing his breathing to slow down.

How had Naruto worked him up so? What should he care if he was an idiot who didn't understand what it meant to be an Uchiha? Why had he let himself blow up like that?

Naruto didn't reply for awhile, most likely seeing that Sasuke needed to calm down.

"You're family's dead." Naruto finally muttered, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear over the sound of their footfalls and breathing. "Have you ever thought about just moving on and living your own life –not held down by your family? I'm sure that's wha—"

"Don't you _dare _finish that sentence." Sasuke breathed out. "Don't you _dare _act like you're interested in my well-being."

Who did this guy think he was? Asking him these questions? Telling him what he should be doing with his life? Was he insane? Did he _want _an early death?

"What if the revenge you're looking for turns on you?" Naruto spoke in the same soft speech, as though scared that raising his voice would infuriate Sasuke even further. "What if Itachi isn't as bad as you think?"

A fist came flying into Naruto's stomach, sending him careening down towards the ground, until he caught himself a few branches down.

Naruto jumped back next to Sasuke, catching the next fist that came at his face in his palm. Using Sasuke's weight against him, he flipped him over his shoulder, throwing him down to a lower branch.

Sasuke viciously turned his head, looking for his opponent to see the blond jump down next to him. Sasuke kicked out his foot, hoping to unbalance the boy, and then swiped at his stomach again with his fist.

Naruto caught the foot and then twisted out of the way of the punch, letting go of Sasuke in the process.

Sasuke had to admit that he was good, but he also knew that this was one fight he was going to win. This boy had insulted him and his family. You don't insult an Uchiha!

He was not getting away with that.

This wasn't how this was supposed to go, Naruto thought as he continued fighting with Sasuke –parrying and blocking his blows, but never hitting back.

He had expected this, really. What else do you think would happen after you insult an Uchiha? Itachi and he had had their fair share of fights in the beginning. Itachi had even acknowledged him as his only worthy opponent –which was saying a lot for the ex-ANBU and child prodigy.

And now Naruto had to go through it all over again with his brother. Though Sasuke wasn't nearly as much a challenge as Itachi had been, he was still throwing them pretty hard.

It was to be expected from an Uchiha, after all.

Blocking yet another forceful blow, he could tell that Sasuke was really putting his all into this. Hopefully it would mollify his anger enough to talk once again.

That was the plan, at least.

"Why won't you fight me?" Sasuke barked. "You too scared? Don't know how? Is that it?" he taunted.

Or maybe Sasuke would just keep going until he passed out. Naruto wouldn't be surprised. Though how long that would take, he wasn't sure. Nor did he want to find out.

Throwing a blow of his own, his clenched fist swung out and punched Sasuke in the chin, sending his head flying up.

Sasuke snapped his head back up, his eyes switching to blood red as he bared his teeth. It was like watching an animal take a defensive position –ready to attack for the sake of his pride. And the fact that he knew no other way.

No more words were exchanged, only hits and punches. Naruto could feel eyes on his back, knowing he had a spectator to their little scuffle made it all the more imperative that he win. Or, more like reach his goal of tiring Sasuke out enough to stop and really listen.

Apparently, easier said than done.

Sasuke didn't appear to be tiring any time soon. But this is what you get when you insult an Uchiha, after all.

Naruto blocked another foot, fist, knee, elbow, before finally grabbing Sasuke's arm and pinning both his arms back against a tree.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" Naruto growled. "It wouldn't kill you to listen to someone else for a change."

Sasuke growled right back, shoving Naruto in the chest, but the other boy was too strong for him. He didn't even budge.

"Maybe I don't need to listen to anyone." He hissed, eyes wide and crazy. "Everyone is so fucked up anyway, what does it matter?"

"Hate to break it to you." Naruto pushed the raven further into the tree, leaving indents in the bark. "But you're no less fucked-up than anyone else in this world."

"That's rich, coming from some nameless kid with a price on his head, but too stupid to run." Sasuke taunted, narrowing his eyes to glare with all his might at his captor.

"Like hell you know anything about me, Uchiha!"

"And what do you think _you _know about _me_?" Sasuke shouted back.

"A lot more than you think, bastard!" Naruto's eyes widened. _Shit. _

The leaves crackled in the nonexistent wind, like they were being burned by the sun. Neither boy moved, both holding their breath like the simplest sound would break something.

Sasuke eventually blinked. Irises back to black and the anger immediately gone from his face, replaced by an indifferent look of stone. He pushed off Naruto's slackened arms and took a step forward, forcing Naruto to take a step back.

"I don't know _who _you are exactly." Sasuke spoke in barely above a whisper, though there was no need for anyone to hear him. "But I _strongly _advise that when I leave this time, that you _don't _follow me." He took another step forward, Naruto taking another step in sync with him. "Got it?"" he thrust his face forward, eyes dilating in emphasis.

Not waiting for a response, Sasuke darted to the side and then sped ahead.

Naruto watched him with his eyes, noting that he was heading in the same direction as before –chasing after a brother who was most likely watching behind from a distance, mentally hitting his palm to his head at Naruto's stupidity. That's exactly what Naruto was doing, after all.

"Kuso," he swore silently once he was sure Sasuke was out of earshot.

He had really messed that one up. So much for keeping a low profile and getting Sasuke to open up to him eventually.

"Kuso!" he repeated, punching a hole in the tree which had a defenseless Uchiha pinned to it just moments before. Things were just not going his way.

Then again, did they ever?

"Naruto," Itachi's voice called from a short distance.

Oh, right. At least one thing had gone right in his life. Itachi. Though he couldn't imagine that the man was too happy with him now.

"I know; I have to go after him." Naruto muttered as he felt the other approach.

Silence greeted his statement, almost worst than the silence between him and Sasuke.

Naruto shuddered. Was he really that mad?

The blond cautiously turned around, waiting for the worst. Itachi stood before him on the same branch, face schooled in the same neutral-stone expression as Sasuke.

Naruto panicked, hurrying to apologise. "Gomen na—"

"I don't care that he left." Itachi spoke in a guarded voice –one Naruto had not heard him use in years.

"Nani?"Naruto blinked. "But we have to—"

"At least not for the moment." Itachi's cold tone sent shivers down Naruto's back. "That's not important. Or would _you_ rather go after him now?" his words spoke volumes, a deeper meaning reflecting in his voice, though Naruto didn't know what the message was just yet.

Naruto shook his head, "Itachi, I don't get it," he took a step closer to Itachi, "what are you—"

Itachi swiftly took a step back, distancing himself from the blond once again.

Naruto's jaw dropped, rejection and shock threatening to spill over in his eyes.

"I'll find him, I swear. It'll all work out. I promise!" Naruto's voice began to rise; his breaths quickening as he felt his racing heart fighting to break through his chest.

This wasn't happening. Itachi was furious, yet was hiding his emotions like Naruto was some kind of stranger or enemy.

"We'll get Sasuke back, I'll find a way—" he tried to take another step forward, but Itachi just took another two back.

"I'm sure you will." A flicker of emotion passed through Itachi's eyes, anger mixed with –if Naruto didn't know any better –hurt.

"Itachi…" his voice softened, calling out to his love. "What…"

Itachi turned his head, his bangs falling in front of his face, hiding his profile. "Just go after him Naruto. I understand."

Naruto blinked again, leaning back on his heels.

What was he talking about?

"I don't understand." He said slowly, hoping that the words would bring some form of comprehension. "I thought you didn't want me to follow after Sasuke right now." His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"It's clear to me where you want to be." Itachi bit out, harder than before, though Naruto still couldn't see his face. "And I understand. I'm letting you go."

Naruto tried to step towards him again. "But –"

"So go!" Itachi shouted, jerking his head even further from Naruto's view like some kind of injured animal.

The forest echoed from the outburst.

"I'm sure you can finish this mission without me, anyway." Itachi muttered, turning his whole body to leave.

The only thought going through Naruto's head as he watched Itachi crouch slightly to jump was, '_He's leaving me!'_.

"No!"

好きですか。読んでいまうとレヴィウでください！

Do you like it? Read and review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapterising performed by Imperial Mint –as she likes to call it –because she is a lovely friend. _

_So please, read on and review for me to make my day. Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far, they have all made me smile. :D _

**I'm Not Who You Think**

**Ch. 5 **

"_So go!" Itachi shouted. _

_The forest echoed from the outburst. _

"_I'm sure you can finish this mission without me, anyway." Itachi muttered, turning to leave. _

_The only thought going through Naruto's head as he watched Itachi crouch slightly to jump was, 'He's leaving me!' _

"No!" Naruto shouted after Itachi. "Don't you dare!" he commanded, hoping the force of his voice would make Itachi halt where he stood.

Itachi froze, but didn't turn around, still looking like he was ready to leave at a moment's notice.

The silence stretched out, but Naruto was afraid to move and break the balance that was currently in place –albeit dangerously so.

"Well say something," Naruto called out desperately. "Why do you want to leave me?"

Itachi's breath caught in his throat, a guttural sound escaping from his throat.

"I would never," he choked out, "_want _to leave you."

"Then what is it?" Naruto hesitantly took a step forward, relieved when Itachi stayed where he was. Silently pleading for Itachi to answer, he waited for a reply –dreading the moment where Itachi would realize that nothing was keeping him back from leaving.

"You need to concentrate on the mission. Take Sasuke away with you; go somewhere safe."

Naruto shook his head. "What about you? Don't you want to follow and make sure he's safe?" _He's your brother,_ he cut out, knowing that Itachi got the message all the same.

Itachi's bangs moved as he shook his head in the negative. "I trust you to take good care of him." He paused, looking like he was stealing himself to say more. "Take care of yourself." He turned his back to Naruto and bent his knees again to jump away.

This time, Naruto was faster than before, sprinting to the other before he could even release a breath. Grabbing his shoulder in a vice-like grip, he held him down.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ without you," he growled fiercely. "I don't know what the sudden change in attitude is, but whatever you're doing, stop it. You're not impressing anyone."

Itachi, not even showing the slightest cringe of pain in response to his shoulder, still refused to look at him, keeping his head down.

"I'm sick of these cryptic messages." Naruto tried again. "Just say what you mean. You know me; be blunt about it." He attempted to elicit a smile from the man, but Itachi was being as stubborn as ever.

"Would you rather I left and let you be with Sasuke?" Itachi's words were quick and precise, like a needle being shoved painfully, yet efficiently into his chest.

Naruto's jaw hung loose, unable to take in any air to his lungs as he felt the atmosphere crumble in on him. He was not dense by any means, and yet that had taken him completely by surprise.

Where had that come from?

Itachi still wasn't looking at him, but Naruto could feel his body begin to tremble under his hand. Realising that he had yet to give a response, he roughly turned Itachi around by his shoulders and shoved his face in front of Itachi's; coal eyes immediately averting to the ground.

"Never." He glared fiercely, red licking the sides of his irises. He could not believe Itachi would even ask such a question. They were exchanging jokes, making out, and trying to just break out of Itachi's hold to leave not even an hour before, and now Itachi was questioning his loyalty? That had never happened before. Never. Either Itachi was seriously drugged, or Naruto was seriously drugged and this was all a hallucination. There really wasn't any other explanation, right?

"You don't have to—"

"I'm not." Naruto cut him off coldly, sincere anger in his tone.

Itachi's tone was so clinical, Naruto felt like smacking some sense into him. Even anger would be better than this off-standish stranger.

"Will you at least look at me?" Naruto insisted, shaking the man a little to prove his point.

Two heartbeats pulsed erratically, counting off unpredictable seconds in time.

Itachi finally turned his eyes upward to meet Naruto's, then rose to stand to his full height, and took a step back –shrugging off Naruto's limp hand with no effort.

Naruto felt like he was under scrutiny, never having felt so anxious and scared under Itachi's stare before. Still, he looked back; his eyes never wavering or giving Itachi the slightest chance of doubt.

"Never." Naruto repeated under his breath, wondering if Itachi could hear him.

Itachi raised his chin up slowly as though getting ready to nod, never breaking eye contact, but froze with his nose in the air.

"Never." Naruto spoke with much more force this time, suppressing the urge to stomp his foot to stress his point. "What is causing all this, anyway?" his shoulders slumped in defeat, not sure what else to say in a moment like this. What do you do when you can't find the words?

Finally giving in, Itachi sighed, admitting defeat. "I don't like how easily he gets you riled up." The raven glared to the right, as though Sasuke was standing there and could somehow feel his displeasure. "You're not…?" he hesitated.

Naruto shook his head, and took that final step till he was nose to nose with his partner, breathing harshly on his neck. "You know you don't need to finish that question. It's not even an issue." He stood up on his toes and brushed his lips over Itachi's nose, and then pressed them against Itachi's own lips. Bringing his tongue out, he swiped Itachi's bottom lip and slipped into his mouth.

Itachi brought his arms up around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer, harshly so. Pressing their bodies together, he began to hike up Naruto's shirt, tickling his fingers up his abdomen.

Naruto mapped out Itachi's mouth, a little surprised at how docile Itachi was being. He must really be upset. Naruto would have to prove to him that his worries really are baseless.

Naruto retracted his tongue, pressed a chaste kiss to the other's lips, and then pulled away enough to look up into Itachi's eyes.

"I'm sorry you felt that way," he began earnestly, "But you have to know that I only feel friendship for Sasuke; _nothing _more." He waited a moment, looking into Itachi's eyes, searching for acceptance. "Understand?"

Itachi looked down at Naruto for the longest time, his expression almost completely unreadable –except to the man who's known him for years, of course.

Naruto could tell that Itachi was searching for something as well, while guilt clouded his eyes for even thinking such thoughts.

Finally, he closed his eyes and bowed his head, a small embarrassed smile gracing his features.

"Yes." Without further ado, he leaned forward and brought Naruto's lips back to his. "I'm sorry too. I knew he was being a bastard, talking about our family like it's worthless. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Itachi rubbed his back soothingly. "And the day he understands the true meaning of revenge, the world will be a much better place."

"Mmm," Naruto hummed into Itachi's chest, squeezing him closer to himself –he didn't want to give him the chance to leave again. "I don't expect him to understand –there's too much anger governing his life –but he will. And I want to help him." Naruto lifted his head to look at Itachi. "But if—"

"No." Itachi traced Naruto's chin with his thumb. "I know you can help him. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me."

"I know you hate to hear it, but –"

"I'm only human." Itachi grimaced. "That would be a lot easier to hear from someone –"

"Who didn't have an immortal demon inside of them," Naruto finished, looking past Itachi's shoulder, eyes glazed over. "Yeah; it would."

Itachi closed his eyes and leaned his head back in frustration. "Sorry," he muttered.

Naruto switched his view back into focus with a carefree smile. "No. It's interesting to really not know your own future –when you'll die, if you'll die, and if you do if you'll have the same fate as the rest of humanity." Naruto took a deep breath and shrugged. "The only thing I know for sure is that I'm finding a way to drag you with me whatever happens."

Itachi smiled in agreement.

"But for now let's rest here a moment and then go after Sasuke." Itachi said as he pulled Naruto down to sit on the branch with him.

"But," Naruto fell back against Itachi's chest with oomph. "Shouldn't we go now?" he craned his neck to look back at Itachi's face. "You sure you're not just trying to keep me back?"

Itachi mock-glared, though Naruto could tell he was considering his words.

"As much as I would like to keep you two as far away from each other as possible, I do know what's at stake. But aside from that, I still know my otouto. He needs to cool off, and no incessant following and questioning is going to help that." He pulled Naruto's shoulder down further, making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"And you don't want us to fight like that again. Wait till he's got his emotions back under stone, right?" Naruto grinned impishly –crisis behind him, already teasing his love about his mistake. He had found that it was the easiest way to jump hurdles and move on into the future.

Itachi decided not to deign himself to answer, merely turning his head from Naruto's line of sight with a '_humph'. _

After awhile of letting their thoughts quiet down, Naruto shuffled himself in Itachi's hold. "So when do you think he'll have calmed down enough? If he's anything like you he would need a few hours by himself; that, or _someone _helping to distract his thoughts for awhile."

Itachi responded by tightening his hold around Naruto and bringing him even closer. "I think we can wait at least another hour then."

Naruto chuckled. That was the answer he had been hoping for. Despite the fact that Sasuke had indeed grown on him, after that fight he really needed a break from the littlest Uchiha.

"But theoretically," Itachi began with a casual air that held much too awkwardness for Naruto's liking. "If I wasn't around, would you go with Sasuke?" he was walking on ice at this point, and he knew it. But he turned to Naruto all the same and waited for his answer.

Naruto responded by reaching up and slapping Itachi up the head. "Will you stop being such a stubborn idiot?" He gave Itachi a hard face that said he wasn't going to give into this no matter how sad he looked. "I don't care about the theoretical. I want to be with you and you only. Got it yet?"

Itachi rubbed the back of his head, though Naruto could not have hurt him that bad at all. "I was just being theoretical," he muttered, looking forlorn. "You didn't have to get violent."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto sat back on Itachi's chest and tuned out the other's grumbling. No one knew this about Itachi, but he was quite the sensitive type. In all honesty, Naruto couldn't be too surprised that Itachi got jealous the way he did. It wasn't necessarily that he didn't trust Naruto, more that he was quite possessive –and that was not a secret from anyone. It must be an Uchiha gene, if Sasuke's actions so far were any indicator.

The sun descended, casting the leaves in shadows, and bringing the day to close in a dark grey. Itachi and Naruto had not moved for hours, as any true ninjas, they didn't even twitch a muscle. But you have to be good; or rather, the best, to be in Akatsuki. It was just a given.

That being said, they were the best two for the job of saving Sasuke from himself. Not that anyone else was vying for this particular job –who else would volunteer for something so head-ache inducing except for the target's own brother and partner?

"Now would be a good time to go after him." Naruto rolled his shoulders, preparing to get up and stretch his muscles. "Don't want him sleeping in the cold. That'll just make his mood –." Naruto froze, turning his head to look behind them –the way they had come.

Itachi furrowed his brows at Naruto before turning that way himself and leaning towards where Naruto was looking. After a moment, he too tensed, looking back at Naruto with a wariness and onset fear.

Itachi got up, bringing Naruto with him, and waited for the new comer. Taking half a step back, so that they were no longer touching, but just a finger's width away, Itachi held his head high. Naruto mirrored his stance with arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face.

"I would make my presence known, but I can see you two have already sensed me, un." A chuckling voice drifted closer from the shadows. "Darn, un" with a snap of fingers, a tall blond with fringe covering his right eye and a maniacal smile on his pale skin appeared in a small explosion. Hands crossed like Naruto's, he fixed them with his one uncovered pale blue eye and allowed a small pout to form on his face. But the childish look was negated by the hard glint in his eyes that spoke pain for anyone who crossed his path at the wrong angle. "So much for a surprise, un." His pout deepened, flexing his hands as though itching to throw a few bombs just for the heck of it.

"What are you doing here, Deidara?" Naruto asked in clipped tones, taking a mental breath to prevent himself from stiffening as the other blond took a step closer. His insides were curling in trepidation –what was an Akatsuki member doing here? Itachi had said they were giving them two days; they still had one more day, didn't they? Or did this count as the final day? Was Deidara going to let them go, did they figure Sasuke was out of there way now that he was beyond the borders? Would they be allowed to continue chasing him? Should they –

"I was just wondering where the mini-Uchiha was, un." Deidara turned around, though he had surely already realized that there were only two chakra signatures in this area. He wasn't stupid.

"Ahead," Naruto answered. "We're catching up to meet him now," he said with every ounce of confidence he possessed. Despite working with these goons for years, he still had to be on his toes when dealing with even one of them.

"You _let_ him go ahead, un?" cynical disbelief resonating in every syllable; Deidara quirked an eyebrow as he took another step towards them. "I assume there was a reason for this; am I right, un?" he raised both eyebrows, telling them that he better be right or there would be hell to pay.

"Of course, it was part of the plan. We have until the rest of the day. Am _I _right?" Itachi said, echoing Deidara's manner.

Deidara gritted his teeth, top lip twitching in a half snarl. He quickly glared down at his finger nails, seeming to be ignoring Itachi.

"We don't have all day; we are only losing daylight as you sit there trying to figure out what I just said." Itachi grinned sadistically.

"Go to Hell," Deidara spat out, glaring full force at the Sharingan user. Itachi raised an eyebrow, seemingly not at all affected by Deidara's language or threat. Then again, after awhile it did get old. "You have 'till the end of today, un." He turned his head to look behind him, searching in the leaves for something possibly lurking in the dark. "But after midnight, you are both expected back at base, un. I hope we won't have a problem with that, un." Deidara twirled his fingers and twitched his wrist, readying to throw something or scoop something up in his hand. Though, knowing Deidara, Naruto figured it was safe to assume the former.

"Fine," Itachi snapped. "This whole thing will be cleared up by tonight. But right now, like I said, you're wasting what precious time we have." He drew out the last word, indicating that Deidara should leave and soon.

"Surely _you _aren't counting minutes, Ita-kun, un?" Deidara's mouth stretched in a tight-lipped smirk that was anything but cute.

Itachi took a threatening step forward, instantly blocked by Naruto's outstretched arm.

"Call me that again and you will not be reporting back." He paused, activating his Sharingan. "Not with all your mouths burnt shut."

"Un." Deidara grunted, not able to suppress a cringe as he curled his painted fingernails into his palms and bit his lower lip, effectively clamping his mouth shut. He glared with a pseudo-hurt look in his grey eyes. "Now that's mean, un." He muttered, barely moving his lips. "Totally uncalled for, un." Gritting his teeth, he turned around with a sweep of his cloud-swept cloak. "You better be back by tonight or not come back at all. And by that," he turned his head back to look out with his one clear eye. "I mean that you better run; and run fast." With quick movement of his hand, he threw down a small clay bird on the branch they were all standing on. As soon as the piece hit the bark, it detonated.

Reaching his hand back to grab Itachi's, Naruto jumped up to the next branch as the one beneath them collapsed. Settling their feet firmly on the new limb, they covered their faces as they both looked down to see the bough scattering around the vicinity; the bigger pieces falling to the ground at breakneck speeds. Chips were flying everywhere, smoke and dust blurred their vision, but Deidara had vanished.

"Kuso." Naruto clenched his fist, squeezing Itachi's tense appendage with his other. "Damn diabolical bomber."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Itachi murmured in his ear, pulling Naruto to his chest and away from the mess that they had just been in the middle of. "Let's get out of here."

Naruto nodded and backed away with Itachi until they were far away enough. Turning around, they began running forward again –back towards Sasuke.

"So," Naruto finally broke the silence after they had left enough distance behind them. "What are we going to do?"

Itachi didn't answer. Either he didn't want to say or he was still thinking.

"It's not likely that we'll be done by midnight." Naruto didn't care right now if Itachi wanted to be tightlipped to spare him more worry, he needed to know.

"Don't worry about it right now. Focus on Sasuke." Itachi's eyes softened slightly as he named his brother, but quickly returned to a hard glint. "We'll figure it out."

"_We _better." Naruto grumbled, not really in the mood to fight after that prior misunderstanding and then that encounter with their clay-bomb-happy teammate. It was the farthest thing possible from camaraderie in the Akatsuki, but that was just the way the group worked. Naruto wasn't particularly proud of being a member, but it was the best thing out there for both him and Itachi as far as he knew. He bet no one _wanted _to be part of the Akatsuki –though he couldn't really speak for any of them. Everyone basically kept to themselves, went on their assigned missions, and felt at least minutely satisfied knowing in the back of their minds that they had a place to return to –calling Akatsuki home would be like calling Hell a sanctuary. No, Naruto did not know everyone's stories, nor did he want to know. But he knew enough to stay out of certain member's ways and who he should consider as above him and below him. That was how you got along; simple as that.

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Naruto finally conceded, deciding to leave Itachi to his thoughts.

"You should go ahead." Itachi broke through Naruto's thoughts after few minutes of nonstop running. "Find Sasuke before dusk falls. Leave marks and I'll follow you guys."

Naruto nodded, knowing nothing was going to get done if he didn't get to Sasuke, and fast. With one last glance at Itachi, who was still working it all out in his head, Naruto flashed forward –a blur of white and gold before Itachi's eyes.

Naruto followed Sasuke's faint chakra signature, knowing that he couldn't have gotten too far ahead. Only a couple hours had passed since their fight. And no one could beat Naruto in speed.

Sasuke's trail was all zigzagged and jagged through the trees. Chakra slashes were carved on various trunks, like someone had flung themselves too hard against a trunk. Several smaller branches had been broken, leaving sharp twigs poking out, bare and vulnerable.

Naruto shook his head at the damage. He would slow down and investigate further, but time was not on his side. Even more so, now that he knew Sasuke's rage trumped Itachi's in violence and stubbornness, if not anger.

Naruto thought he finally understood why lack of reason and blind rage went hand-in-hand. And worse, he was partly the cause this time –for both Sasuke and Itachi. Only a skilled man could enrage two Uchihas at the same time. Two birds with one stone, so to speak. Though, that wasn't a skill he was particularly proud of possessing. In fact, he wished he possessed just a little more tact sometimes. It would be useful. _Especially in situations like this_, Naruto said to himself as Sasuke's chakra flared up. He was getting closer. Naruto slowed down, running at a normal speed, eyes peeled for a certain raven.

And there he was. Curled in upon himself; back against a tree; arms wrapped around his legs, which were folded into his chest. He looked sad, almost in an adorable lost puppy way. He was just a scared and lonely boy searching for his way, both on the inside and the out. Naruto felt for him. It was horrible when not even a single part of you knew where you were, where you were going, or even where you wanted to go –other than _not here_.

Not taking his eyes off Sasuke, he crept forward, checking for even the slightest movement to show that Sasuke had clocked his presence yet. He seemed too lost in thought to register anything beyond physical body contact.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do now that he was here –hadn't thought this far ahead. He was more of the fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants type of guy. Unless the occasion called for a plan, that is. Apparently this one did.

He needed to get Sasuke to open up again. After that explosive fight, he was most likely closing up on the inside again –if his current position was any indication. But Naruto needed to him to give a little more. Just that extra push and he was sure he would be able to let him off on his own again.

But to start out, trust was important.

Naruto finally took the last few steps forward and leaned against the tree next to Sasuke's. Looking down, he saw Sasuke tense slightly and his hands begin to tremble downwards toward his katana.

"You know you pack a hard punch," Naruto said with all the casual air he could muster, "For a chuunin."

Sasuke's head snapped up at that. Eyes narrowed in a glare, though slightly puffy and red, he tried to incinerate Naruto with his stare alone.

"What did you say?" his voice slightly raspy, Sasuke placed a steadying hand against the tree to push himself off. "What are you even still doing here?" he rose to his full height and continued to glare down at Naruto.

"Just wanted to let you know that you're fists could use some more power, but otherwise it was a good fight." Naruto shrugged as though it was nothing, and then leaned away from the tree, making ready to take his leave.

"Wait." Sasuke raised his head with a commanding air, "I just want to let you know,"

**夏が始めます！すごい！：****D****　今、たくさん****書く****のがいるつもりです。それから、楽しいで！**

**Summer has begun! :D Now, I plan on doing a lot of writing. So, enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to Imperial Mint for beta-ing. BULB! _

_And I'm back to I'm Not Who You Think again! I've officially updated all my other Naruto stories. Yay! And now I start again. Please read and enjoy, and review if you feel so inclined. _

**I'm Not Who You Think**

**Ch. 6**

"_What did you say?" his voice slightly raspy, Sasuke placed a steadying hand against the tree to push himself off. "What are you even still doing here?" he rose to his full height and continued to glare down at Naruto. _

"_Just wanted to let you know that your fists could use some more power, but otherwise it was a good fight." Naruto shrugged as though it was nothing, and then leaned away from the tree, making ready to take his leave. _

* * *

"Wait," Sasuke raised his head with a commanding air, "Just so you know... you don't know anything about Itachi.

"Maybe you met him once and he let you go. Went easy on you or something, and now you think he's some saint in the Akatsuki. But you're _wrong_." His glare hardened, as though daring Naruto to argue. "It doesn't mean you know him. And that definitely does not give you the right to tell me about _my_ brother or how I should go about avenging my family. You _don't_ know what it's like and you never will; so just back off now before I decide you're of no more use to this world. Because despite what you've seen so far, I have a demon of my own inside of me that I won't hesitate to release if you continue to stand in my way." He took a threatening step closer, probably expecting Naruto to back away, but the blond kept his ground.

"Why do you assume that I know Itachi?" Naruto asked in all seriousness.

"Well if you don't know him, then why are you so intent on me rethinking my revenge?" Sasuke shot back, not about to be outdone by this dunce. "If you don't know him, what would it matter that I kill a stranger who's after a demon inside of you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in a glare. "Maybe I know a bit about the importance of family and no matter how messed up your situation is, I don't want to see you destroying the last of yours."

"That's a lame excuse," Sasuke's lip curled upward in a sneer. "You may have a family now, but that doesn't mean you _understand _family situations. Besides, I've disowned Itachi as my brother long ago. He's a killer in my eyes and nothing more; _family_ holds no meaning to me anymore."

"Hm," Naruto grunted derisively. "Didn't seem like that yesterday," he muttered, barely loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "Even so then if family isn't important, why are you so hell-bent on avenging them? Why can't you just decide to move forward and live your own life?"

Sasuke's eyes sliced to little slits, "I _am _living my own life. Itachi must be punished for what he did. Konoha certainly didn't do anything to capture or punish him, and a killer like that shouldn't' be allowed free reign like that."

"So you're an avenger sent from the gods to make sure no one steps a toe out of line, then?" Naruto took a step back as though paying reverence to the raven. "That's quite a task you've put on your shoulders. Do you think it'll stop with Itachi or will you always have to be keeping criminals in their place?"

Sasuke just raised his chin and stared at Naruto, whether to show that he was above answering such questions, angered to even respond, or truly didn't know what to say, Naruto couldn't be sure. But he did know that he wasn't getting a response to his questions anytime soon.

"I'll leave you to think on that then, shall I?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Do whatever you want," Sasuke finally unfroze his lips and threw the words over his shoulder as he turned away from Naruto. "I don't have time for stupid mind games. I have a criminal to punish."

"What about you, Sasuke?" Naruto hadn't moved an inch to try and stop Sasuke. He knew that he knew the right words to put Sasuke exactly where he wanted him.

And just as predicted, Sasuke stopped mid turn and waited. "What _about_ me?" he spoke in low tones with what seemed to be great difficultly, as though acting against his conscience, knowing he shouldn't tug at the bait any longer.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked bluntly, "_You _specifically. If you could do anything with your life, not anyone else's, what would you do?"

Sasuke, since the first time Naruto met him, looked dumbstruck. Truly dumbstruck. Like he didn't know or just didn't care that someone was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"And don't say kill Itachi or restore honour to your name," he almost added, 'and all that crap,' but kept himself from blurting that out and further alienating the other. "If Itachi was gone," Naruto mentally suppressed an involuntary shiver, "and the Uchiha name restored what would you do?"

Sasuke's eyes had glazed over, looking at a point to their left, before he abruptly closed them and turned his head away fully. "I don't waste my time wishing and dreaming. I have _goals _to fulfill," he spit out harshly. "I don't have time for this."

"You know," Naruto mused, looking away from Sasuke to relieve some of the pressure, "It's a simple question really, and yet so few people can give a veritable answer. Why is that?" It came out as rhetorical question, but Naruto wanted an answer all the same. Sasuke wasn't getting out of this with an "I-am-better-than-thou" excuse. Bullshit. The boy must want something.

"Not everyone, just people who don't spend all their time looking up at the clouds. People who look to goals and a realistic future don't waste thoughts on 'ifs', 'maybes', and 'might-have-been's'." Sasuke smirked in contempt. "I'm sure you have a whole damn list you could pull out and show me."

Naruto lowered his eyes. No, he didn't have a physical list; but yes, there were a couple things he knew he wanted –all which involved a better life with Itachi. But of course, he wouldn't be telling Sasuke that anytime soon.

"Maybe I do," he finally lifted his eyes to look at the back of Sasuke's head. "But that doesn't mean I've lost all grip on reality," he stressed the last few words, making sure they got to their intended target, "It just means I have a reason to smile at the end of the day and a goal to keep working towards. That's one of _my _reasons for living. And it doesn't involve the death of another person." Naruto knew that was a low, harsh blow, and wasn't sure how much good it would do. But he also knew that he had to be direct with Sasuke; and oddly enough, he was enjoying it.

Sasuke turned fully around and looked at Naruto for a moment. "You think _I'm _the one out of sense with reality?" he thrust one finger at his chest, the other thrown back behind him as he leaned his body closer to Naruto. "_You _live inches away from the enemy out for your skin. And with your fame in the village, it's a wonder you haven't been sacrificed yet. You're crazy!" Sasuke's eyes bugged out slightly, leaning his head even closer towards Naruto. "Yet you still have pathetic dreams that keep you going each day. Well that's great for you. Bravo. I definitely envy you," he sneered, the sarcasm plastered on in abundance with each word.

Naruto mentally smiled; _'seems I've struck a nerve again,' _he thought with satisfaction. Wondering how far he could probe this time, Naruto feigned a shocked and slightly affronted expression, keeping his eyes locked on Sasuke.

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Naruto raised an eyebrow once Sasuke seemed to have finished his rant.

Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest and slid the expressionless look back on his face. "Then what does that make me?"

Naruto titled his head up, scratching his chin as he evaluated Sasuke with a once-over. "You're a bit of both. I find it to my interest to keep you close not only to watch my back, but also 'cause you intrigue me and I enjoy your company."

Sasuke hadn't moved an inch, but regarded Naruto in turn with a slight frown on his lips. "Well that's too bad. I have no use for friends. Especially not annoying ones who step where they don't belong; mainly in my business."

"Sheesh," Naruto whistled appreciatively. "No wonder you're so set on Itachi. I would be too if I had nothing else to fall back on. I bet you have tons of admirers and people who care for you at home, but you don't even give them a second glance. Am I right?" he asked, crossing his own arms to mirror Sasuke's pose; his tone leaving no room that he could possibly be wrong.

Sasuke once again denied deigning Naruto's words with an answer.

"Well for the record," Naruto reached his locked hands up and rested them behind his head, "You're not scaring me off that easily." Sasuke glared, but Naruto just smirked in return. "I plan to become your first friend whether you like it, allow it, care, or not. Got it?"

Sasuke merely grunted, shaking his head as he turned away from the blond. "I already told you I work alone. And if I have no need for family what makes you think I want your friendship?"

Naruto shrugged and stepped up until he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Sasuke. "A little bird told me otherwise," he let the grin spread further onto his face. He loved how he was able to slip right by Sasuke's defenses an end up right at his side again following his every move. Making this friendship official didn't seem so difficult after all. Despite the fact he and Itachi were working against the clock since he met Sasuke, Naruto still felt like he had known Sasuke for years. They just fell into place somehow, no matter what they were talking about or what plans they each had. Even if those plans didn't initially involve each other.

'_Honestly'_, Naruto thought, agreeing with himself, _'so much for Sasuke trying to kill me_.' He guessed that plan had finally flown the coop. Naruto wondered if Sasuke even realised how fast his anger had deflated and his hatred simmered. Naruto could swear he even saw a kind of softness in his eyes; or perhaps it was a lustful twinkle –maybe Itachi was right about Sasuke liking him. Who knew what turned this guy on really? Well, Itachi knew better than Naruto ever would.

Naruto kept his ground, wondering what Sasuke would do next –hopefully not act on any desires while they were about to give chase again. Though, Naruto hoped, it still could have been simple camaraderie. Damn Itachi for being jealous and putting stupid ideas into his mind.

Wary for Sasuke's next move, Naruto watched as Sasuke's shoulders sagged –barely perceptible –in a sign of resignation. The raven then let a small, inaudible sigh escape his lips. Not looking at Naruto, and further admitting defeat, Sasuke stiffly turned and started running in his intended direction again.

"I'm not stopping till night fall," Sasuke muttered, most likely hoping Naruto wouldn't hear and eventually be left behind when he got tired. But of course, Naruto caught the words perfectly, mentally collapsing with relief at his cold tone. He wouldn't have anything to worry about Sasuke trying to make a move on him. Itachi was probably just being paranoid in the first place. '_Silly idiot.'_

"Sounds good to me. We'll make camp then," he said, determined to make every little word count. This was going to be a joint effort whether Sasuke wanted to acknowledge it or not. Like he said, he loved a challenge.

* * *

"I'll take the first watch," Naruto called as they finished setting up camp.

They had been running for hours. Sasuke had barely paid him any attention, keeping his eyes on the path ahead as though he could see Itachi's face in every leaf formation. The killer intent that constantly radiated off him, not to mention his eyes constantly switching from their cold black to blazing Sharingan, made Naruto wonder if Sasuke could put the forest aflame with just his will. Now he had even more of a reason to keep Sasuke as far away from Itachi as possible.

And now the two brothers were extremely close. Naruto could sense Itachi in the forest. His presence was so strong he wondered how Sasuke didn't react to it. Naruto hoped he was just hyper-sensitive to his partner.

Sasuke looked at him over the small fire and made his glare as fierce as possible.

Naruto quelled the violent urge to laugh. Like _that _would put him into submission. Did Sasuke think his glare had some kind of hypnotic power that would make sure Naruto didn't try any funny business while he slept? Trust would be an issue he would have to work on building up. And right now, lying, steering him away from Itachi, and coercing him to give up his life-long goal of killing his brother, didn't seem to be the best building blocks to start on.

No, now was not the time to address trust issues.

In fact, he didn't know how he would get out of this situation yet. Only the initial plan was in place –stick to Sasuke and show him the value of friendship. The importance of family would naturally follow after, or so he hoped.

"If I go first you can be up in the morning early enough to decide when to head out. I'm a fairly late sleeper myself, I wouldn't want to hold you up by being too tired in the morning to pay attention," he was lying through his teeth once again, but Sasuke didn't need to know that. It didn't matter if he got any rest, but it was always nice to be able to lie down and close his eyes, he had to admit. Plus, if he took first watch, the sooner he could speak to Itachi.

"Hn. Fine," Sasuke grunted. Their dinner was finally ready and he seemed the type who liked to eat in silence. No more time for arguing.

He was right. Every attempt at conversation Naruto tried to make- hitting favourite colour, memorable battles, hobbies, pet peeves, and all –was shot down with a glare and indistinct grunt. After what felt like his twentieth try, Naruto gave up and finished his meal in silence.

After Sasuke kicked some dirt on the fire, Naruto stood up and stretched his legs. "I'll start patrolling," he reached his arms over his head and twisted his neck from side to side, waking himself up for the next few hours.

Sasuke didn't need telling twice, he quickly lay down on the most comfortable patch of grass he could find and turned his back to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, knowing Sasuke wouldn't see. He had to be making some progress already for Sasuke to trust him to keep watch while he slept. No doubt Sasuke would keep half an ear open anyway, but still, it was something.

Naruto leaned back against a tree and surveyed the area occasionally but mainly keeping his eyes on the stars until he heard Sasuke's breaths even out. Knowing he could wake up with the quietest crackle of pine needles underfoot, Naruto made sure to practically fly over the dirt as he made his way deeper into the woods –not too deep to lose track of the camp site, but far enough away where hopefully Sasuke wouldn't be disturbed.

"You seem to finally have a plan Naruto," Itachi suddenly appeared from the shadows, wrapping his arms around the blond in a tight embrace and appraising the man in his grasp with his eyes alone.

Naruto just grinned, burying his face into the folds of Itachi's cloths, and gave an off-hand nod. There was no point in denying that he came up with this on the fly, Itachi knew him too well for that. He couldn't even lie to the man. But he could take the credit of coming up with such a brilliant idea in the heat of the moment. He had to admit, it was quite ingenious. He just hoped that it would actually work.

"So what have _you _come up with?" Naruto stepped away from the embrace to look Itachi fully in the face. Stress lines that had not been there a day before were now more apparent than ever. Naruto longed to reach up and smooth the lines away, but he waited for Itachi's idea first.

Itachi started rubbing his temples, touching where Naruto's own hands longed to be, and gave a small sigh. "There's really only one thing we can do."

"What's that?" Naruto didn't even realise he was holding a breath until the words came out in small gasps.

"We run." Itachi grabbed Naruto's wrists, pulling the younger man to his chest. Looking intently into his eyes, Itachi waited for a response.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, his wrists frozen in the air by Itachi's face.

Finally coming down from the high the shock had brought, Naruto shook his head and leaned heavily against Itachi. "I knew it would come to this," he mumbled into Itachi's chest. "I was just hoping you were going to pull some miracle out of that brilliant brain of yours."

Itachi responded by tightening his hold on Naruto and pressing his lips to the top of his head.

"What about Sasuke? Will we take him with us?"

"Yes," Itachi murmured into Naruto's hair. "We're sticking with him until he can go out on his own. We have a mission to fulfill and –"

"We need to take care of your brother," Naruto corrected, cutting Itachi off from his clinical explanation. "We wouldn't be running away for just any _mission_," he pushed out the word as though it was a joke. "He's your brother and…"

"And what?" Itachi's words were sharp, though he tried to soften them with an apologetic smile immediately afterwards.

Naruto merely glared lightly and then rolled his eyes with a huff. "And, he's my friend," he finished, drawing out the last word with particular emphasis. "Whether he chooses to acknowledge the fact or not, and I want him to stay as long as he feels comfortable."

Itachi took a deep breath and looked away, no doubt to try and school his features before Naruto saw.

"Will you stop being so jealous?" Naruto teased, a smile coming unwillingly to his face. "You're such a big, stoic idiot." he punched Itachi's arm lightly. "I'm sorry if he takes some time away from us, but I think we'll all be much happier in the long run, ne?" he coaxed, trying to get a response from the stiff Itachi.

Itachi grunted; a small frown-slash-pout evident in his profile if you looked closely. "I know," he surrendered begrudgingly. "You better work on my otouto fast, then. I don't like having to sneak around to see you." Itachi glared at some point in the forest towards Naruto and Sasuke's camp.

"Really?" Naruto smirked as he leaned up on his toes and pressed his lips to Itachi's. "I'm kind of enjoying the secrecy."

"Of course you would." Itachi's eyes smouldered as he looked down at Naruto; fixated, "Novelty never seems to wear off on you."

Naruto rested his head on Itachi's shoulder as his eyes lifted up to the tree tops in thought. "I don't think that's true. Not for everything at least. Though it makes everyday more exciting, being able to notice and enjoy all the little moments. But I still get bored just as easily. And I was beginning to get weary being with all of _them,_" he waved his hand vaguely over Itachi's shoulder, "For so long…" he drifted off, his string of thoughts bringing him back to the present moment at the feel of Itachi massaging his scalp.

Itachi stopped combing his hands through Naruto's hair to wait for the blond to speak, knowing he had something on his mind.

"Where will we go?" Naruto finally asked, slight fear and anxiety making his soft voice tremble.

Itachi didn't have an answer just yet. "I'm not sure there really is a place where no one can find us."

"Hn," Naruto gave a small smirk in agreement as he imitated the typical Uchiha response, "Especially where the Kyuubi's concerned. That's not a prize they'll be willing to let go of too easily."

Itachi shook his head at the mess they were in. "We need a place that will offer immunity."

"Won't they look at places like that first?" Naruto eyes glazed over as he went over all the possible scenarios in his mind.

"They will _think _to look there first, but that doesn't mean they'll be able to find us." Itachi swept a finger up Naruto's shoulder, neck, and chin, tracing his jaw line. "I won't let them."

Naruto leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, keeping half an ear open to Itachi's confident words.

"Maybe," Itachi closed his eyes, eye balls rolling against the thin lid as he looked at a list of countries in his head. "Sea Country, Vegetable Country," he made a disgusted face for a moment before smoothing his features over, "Neck Country."

Naruto shook his head. "Either too small and vulnerable or too politically corrupt. Plus, we'd be too easy to find and then given up for dead."

Itachi's shoulders slumped down and his head flopped to the side in tired defeat. Releasing a tired sigh, his eyelids fluttered close and Naruto could see a bit of white lightly clench down on Itachi's thin bottom lip.

A moment of contemplative silenced passed. Only the steady sound of two beating hearts and evened breaths were heard in the quiet night.

"There's always Moon Shadow," Itachi whispered in what seemed such a forbidden voice in the cold night air.

Naruto immediately jolted himself from Itachi's hold and just stared up at him with wide eyes. A shared glance past between them that spoke of wariness and uncertainty. "Tsukikage." Naruto's eyes darted to the side, squinting down at his feet as he let the thought take substance in his mind: he and Itachi, and hopefully Sasuke as well, living in Tsukikage.

Not much was known of that place. It was mentioned sparsely during briefings or mission reports. Tsukikage ninja seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. It wasn't even clear what side they were on. They tended to just show up and fight with whatever side they deemed needed the most help. Though, from that information it was a far stretch to call them altruistic.

They sometimes helped the Akatsuki –having helped Itachi and Naruto as well as Itachi and Kisame a few times –and sometimes they have even helped a victim of the Akatsuki, snatching an assassination target or two from under the Akatsuki's hands. Overall, what little information they had made Naruto wary of whether they'd be welcomed, or even allowed, into the village. Plus, even if the Akatsuki ever did suspect them of going there, no one really knew where it was.

Looking back up at Itachi, Naruto gave a blinding smile that lifted his whole face. "It sounds perfect," he exclaimed, the excitement back in his voice. "No one will ever find us. Though," his smile dropped as he went back to his previous thoughts, "we'll have to find it ourselves first." He scrunched up one eyes and put a finger to the side of his chin.

"I think I might have an idea where to start. But in the meantime, we need to start running to stay ahead of the Akatsuki. I don't know who they'll send out first, but we need to be prepared."

Naruto nodded, heaving a long sigh and slumping back into Itachi. "I don't want to run or hide anymore," he half whispered, half moaned as Itachi continued, now with the other hand, stopping once both hands were cupping Naruto's chin.

"Unfortunately," Itachi titled Naruto's face upward to stare straight into his eyes. "We chose this life long ago."

Naruto's eyes wavered, swallowing as though he was fighting down a building pressure in his chest. He bit the inside of his lip and tried to keep his gaze on Itachi, not wanting to accept his words, that there was no way out.

"But we'll do our best," Itachi reassured, leaning down for a kiss.

Naruto sighed through their connected lips as he felt the world begin to spin and quickly disappear around them. He didn't sense the approaching chakra, the small sound of leaves rustling underfoot, nor the quiet call of his name as someone approached.

That is, not until it was too late.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice calling for Naruto became louder and louder as got closer. The sound niggled at Naruto's brain, making his eyes start to flutter open. "Where –"

Suddenly breaking apart, Naruto and Itachi turned quickly to stare wide-eyed at the equally frozen and shocked Sasuke.

What are you…?" Sasuke's stood unmoving, eyes becoming broader as he took in the whole scene, staring in horror at the two intertwined ninja in front of him. "Aniki," his voice caught in the whisper, all breathing seeming to have ceased in that moment.

Naruto shivered, a feeling of dread rising from the pit of his stomach. So much for trust. This was the calm before the storm and he knew it wouldn't last long.

* * *

**A/N: Voila! Done with this chapter and the next is already starting to be written out. Please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate it. **_**Critique**_**, **_**criticism**_** –constructive, please, or **_**comment**_**. All are welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'm back! I've not had time nor the muse to write for ages. Hope you all enjoy. And again, sorry for the long wait. _

_It's really thanks to a few incessant reviewers who want to know why I haven't posted in so bloody long that I finally got down and finished writing this chapter. So thank you to all of you, you know who you are. _

_And of course, __**Imperial Mint**__, this is for you, as I'm sure you already know._

**I'm Not Who You Think**

**Ch. 7**

**._.**

"_Naruto!" Sasuke's voice calling for Naruto became louder and louder as he got closer. _

_The sound niggled at Naruto's brain, making his eyes start to flutter open. _

"_Where –" Sasuke's voice cut short as it echoed in the clearing. _

_Suddenly breaking apart, Naruto and Itachi turned quickly to stare wide-eyed at the equally frozen and shocked Sasuke._

_What are you…?" Sasuke's stood unmoving, eyes becoming broader and broader as he took in the whole scene, staring in horror at the two intertwined ninjas in front of him. "Aniki," his voice caught in the whisper, all breathing seeming to have ceased in that moment._

_Naruto shivered, a feeling of dread rising from the pit of his stomach. So much for trust. This was the calm before the storm and he knew it wouldn't last long._

**._.**

Itachi was looking at Sasuke with barely concealed horror. Naruto's face wasn't much better, his jaw was dropped in an, "oh shit" expression.

Slowly, Sasuke looked from Itachi to Naruto and then back to Itachi for the briefest of seconds. And then it all clicked.

"Him?" Sasuke pointed to Itachi accusatorily, his eyes locked with his elder brother's once again. "You were working with _him _this whole time?" He worked his jaw furiously up and down, words seeming to fail him for the moment; torn between attacking Itachi or Naruto. Both seemed like a good idea right now.

The subject of his blood-driven search since he was eight was finally in front of him, frozen and dumbfounded to see Sasuke; and yet, Sasuke couldn't take his mind off the fact that he had just been tricked and betrayed. Betrayed by a man he barely knew and whom he considered an annoying stranger not even a day ago. But there had been a connection, all the same. A connection with this stranger that had prevented Sasuke from killing the boy the moment Naruto opened his mouth or refused to stop following Sasuke around when it was clear the blond's job was done. But that didn't explain the reason Sasuke's chest felt constricted. Nor why he felt the crazy need to confront Naruto and punch him one where it hurt rather than attack Itachi and finally extract his long-awaited revenge. It just didn't explain anything at all. None of this made sense!

Sasuke could see the guilt pouring like a heavy aura off of Naruto, but in his blind rage and surprise, he couldn't care less. Naruto matched his gaze with a helplessness that he could almost pity. Almost, that is, if he even knew that emotion anymore and if this has been any other circumstance.

"Sasuke," Naruto started hesitantly, bowing his head in submission towards Sasuke. "It's…"

It's what? Not what he thinks? He doubted that. Not something he would understand? He definitely did not want to hear that. How could he not understand something about his own brother? What could anyone see in a cold-blooded killer?

"I don't want to hear any excuses you have to make Naruto." It was blunt and cold, exactly his style, and he wasn't sorry for his words in the least. In fact, he didn't want to even look at Naruto anymore. Switching his gaze to his older replica, his eyes hardened even more.

"I don't want to hear anything from either of you." He leaned his body forward ever so slightly, ready to break into a run at the man he was staring at, any second now. "There's nothing you can say that will make me forgive you.

"I—" Sasuke's shout was cut short as he saw a white blur in his peripheral vision, followed swiftly by a sharp pain to his shoulder.

And then there was only black.

**._.**

Shit. Shit. Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit.

Naruto could feel his nails breaking the skin of his palms as he tied the ropes even tighter around Sasuke's limp form –hands crossed in front of his chest and tied behind his back; ankles crossed and tied together; chest tied round to a thick tree trunk. Meanwhile, Itachi was performing a few silent jutsus on Sasuke's binds and then to the whole camp, off to the side.

Shit!

Naruto grinded his teeth further into his jaw, digging his canines into his already tattered bottom lip. Securing the last knot and checking Itachi's jutsu for precautions, he carefully set Sasuke down on the ground, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Shit!"

Itachi turned round quickly at Naruto's shouted expletive, but quickly bowed his head before he could meet Naruto's gaze. Neither of them knew exactly what to do yet, and it wouldn't be long before Sasuke woke or before they would have to be on the move again to escape the Akatsuki.

Slamming himself down on the unforgiving ground by the fire, Naruto slapped his hands over each side of his face and slumped forward. Itachi came over and sat down more gently behind the fuming blond.

"We can't rest for the night. Now that he knows…" Itachi didn't need to say who, neither of them were too keen on admitting aloud that Sasuke was in on their skit now and that they had to think fast, "We should get him as far from here as possible."

Naruto nodded, shrinking away from Itachi's hand that tried to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. "Eat first," he stared ahead coldly and helplessly into the fire. "You haven't eaten all day. Then we'll start off again; but don't head in the direction you think Tsukikage is until tomorrow. I want to throw them off our trail until the last possible second."

Itachi shook his head in agreement and let his hand fall limp to his side in defeat.

In seconds, Itachi had released the jutsu so that the needed cooking utensils and ingredients were out and spread neatly around the fire. Naruto was a genius when it came to cooking, so Itachi let him whip up something fast with his deft fingers. Meanwhile, he sat patiently by the blond's side and threw furtive glances at Sasuke every few minutes.

"There," Naruto shoved a bowl of rice with natto, a cup of green tea, and a small biscuit in front of Itachi's face before setting them down next to him.

"Thanks," Itachi muttered, casting one last anxious glance at Sasuke.

Naruto turned back to the fire, sulkily. He couldn't even bare to look at Sasuke again. The image of Sasuke's hurt, betrayed eyes still burned in his memory. As soon as Sasuke had looked away and allowed him to breath for a moment, he knew what he had to do. Sasuke wasn't going to listen. What did he care if his life was in danger, as long as he got his revenge?

No. Talking it out would not have boded well for either party. Sasuke was stubborn, Itachi was still stronger, and Naruto couldn't bear to hear another argument or see another friendship broken. So he did the only thing he could do to fix the problem for the moment, sped to Sasuke's side and knocked him out with as little pain as possible.

Still, it seemed to only make the problem worse. So Sasuke was out for now, but once he woke up he would be even angrier, at least once he realised that he'd been knocked out and was being carried away to an unknown location without any say in the matter. How could he do this to Sasuke? What could he have done different; better?

Naruto ran a hand through his twisted locks, making him more frustrated when his hand kept getting stuck amoung tangled strands. Ripping his hand out, he stood up abruptly and began to pace the camp, keeping inside the boundaries Itachi had set.

This was horrible! Horrendous! Fucked-up, that's what it was. He was supposed to take care of Sasuke. Get him somewhere safe, help him open up, and be a friend. Not fucking betray the guy within two days of knowing him, get caught kissing his older, "evil" brother, and then knock him out. What the hell was his problem? Why couldn't he ever have a normal relationship that didn't involve violence, life-threatening situations, and surmounting uncertainties? Why couldn't he ever live a normal life? Why couldn't Sasuke just naturally be his friend? Why couldn't he have just met Itachi at the shinobi academy like all other kids met? Or even on a mission for a village they both_ belonged _to? Fuck!

And why was he fucking swearing so much lately?

"Fuck!" He swung his foot out into the open air and tried his best from hollering out a battle cry into the night air. He was ready for a fight. He wanted to beat something up and be none the guiltier or worse off for it. He wanted to release the overwhelmingly enormous amount of energy building up inside of him, which was constricting his chest and making all his muscles burn fiercely with need to exert themselves.

"I'm not knocking him out again if he wakes up," Itachi murmured softly, barely catching Naruto's attention as he continued his inner-rant. "And I don't think you want to either."

Naruto shook his head violently in the negative, while refusing to turn to Itachi. He didn't want everything to fall on him. That wasn't fair. He had a clear enough head to know that much at least.

Taking a deep breath, which in reality did not help all that much, he turned around to see Itachi. The older raven was done and cleaning the supplies, which he rolled back into the scroll and resealed.

"So," Naruto drawled out. Another deep breath, hoping this one would work this time. "Ready to leave?"

Itachi nodded and turned his attention to Sasuke's slumped form against the tree. "I'll carry him."

Naruto didn't argue. He didn't want to be in too close range of Sasuke when he woke, which made him feel even guiltier thinking so. He didn't even know the guy that well, for crying out loud, and yet he felt like he'd just betrayed the greatest trust he'd been given. He had a feeling that it went back to the feeling that had he lived _peacefully _in Konoha, and had a normal childhood, he and Sasuke would have been great friends growing up. But life's not a fairy tale, and right now he had to work on saving all three of their asses.

Concentrating his anger, frustration, and undulated rage on the task at hand, he gathered their things, quelled the fire, dispelled the jutsus on the camp, and made sure they left no trace behind. Looking over, he glances at Itachi for their next direction. Itachi had gathered Sasuke onto his back, draping his brother's bound arms over his head and around his neck. He was facing the direction they had been heading earlier, but this time a bit more westward.

Itachi jumped up to the nearest tree and then waited for Naruto to come to his side before taking off. "Once we reach beyond the borders of Ame and into Tori, they'll have to reconvene. We'll have a moment to confront Sasuke and at least explain to him what's going on. Let's hope he'll be at least slightly rational," Itachi muttered, hiking Sasuke further over his shoulder to make sure he wouldn't fall.

Naruto pretended not to hear Itachi's last comment, though silently agreed with his partner. This wasn't the time to be dealing with betrayals and misconstrued conceptions of clan murders and older brother's intentions. This was the time to run for one's life and hope for the best while giving it your best.

With that in mind, they both rocketed off the trunk that much harder, increasing their speed, but barely indenting the bark or leaving or a trail.

"So I know this probably isn't the best time," Naruto finally spoke up after almost an hour of running, "But what was Sasuke like when he was younger? You know, before the whole elder-brother complex turned into jealousy."

Itachi cocked his head to the side to look at Naruto's profile, the other man pacing him exactly, down to the patterned rise and fall of their bodies. Though this was a mere jog for Naruto, his cheeks were flushed and he was taking alternating, steadying breaths.

"I've always had a younger brother complex, myself, so I'm afraid my account will be a little biased." Itachi turned back ahead and brushed his head backwards as though in reassurance that Sasuke was still there.

"As if I didn't know that," Naruto answered with sarcastic humour. "That's why I'm asking you."

"Not because I'm the only one around and the only one who can tell you what Sasuke was like before the massacre?" Itachi raised an amused eye brow in question. If now wasn't a good time to joke and try to bring some humour to this grim situation, he didn't know what was.

"Hmph," Naruto crossed his arms and straightened his torso to show righteous indignation, though nearly throwing his whole body out of balance in the process. If not for Itachi throwing a hand out to steady him and Naruto's uncanny sense of balance, he would have fallen. "_No,_" he reemphasized once he got his balance back fully and realigned his pace with Itachi's. "Siblings give the best accounts; and besides, I trust you."

Itachi hid a smile as he leaned back into Sasuke again and adjusted the younger man's weight on his shoulders. It was nothing new for Naruto to say exactly what he was feeling, mushy words and all, but Itachi never got over the warm feeling it triggered through his while body every time. That, and the fact that even now, Itachi was never one to give up a chance to talk about Sasuke.

"He was an eager little boy," Itachi began, casting warm, nostalgic glances at his brother's peaceful face on his shoulder. "He always looked up to me as if I was some kind of god. Always asking me to train him, which was hard with the intensity of my training as an ANBU and how time consuming the job was, but that didn't mean I didn't feel like I was failure of a big brother every time I told him 'not today'." Itachi reached up and brushed his forefinger down Sasuke's forehead with loving care. "He was permanently attached to my leg the minute I returned home and was always talking about his day, nonstop. It didn't matter what he was saying, as long as I was giving him attention. Our mother used to dote on him, being her little baby, but father was more reserved, wanting to make Sasuke work for his attention." A crease appeared between Itachi's brows along with a small frown creasing his mouth. "He was just a little boy, he didn't understand. Or so I thought. That's when he started to switch his adoration of me to slight jealousy. I suppose that was right around the time Konoha ordered me to put my execution plans into action."

Naruto smiled, despite the turn the story had taken. Sasuke sounded a lot like himself when he was younger, before he realised why people wouldn't give him the time of day and he wasn't allowed to go outside and play or meet other kids his age. It was vicious, the creatures that Circumstance makes of men; it could wonderful or terrible, and no one person had control.

The sound of feet tapping on bark returned as the sole ambiance of their journey, calming and yet frantic at the same time.

"So is it still a brother rivalry, or does he really want you dead?" Naruto looked over at Itachi and felt the urge to reach up and brush the dark bangs out of his eyes, which were swaying in the wind that rushed up at his face. And who was he to ever resist such an urge?

Itachi's eyes softened at the feel of Naruto's fingers sweeping across his cheek to his ear, but concentrated once again when Naruto's hand fell, and he contemplated the question. "I'm not actually sure. I would like to think it's just a rivalry to show me how much he's grown. Or even just a child's black and white sense of revenge and honour that will allow him to prove himself as a man worthy of the Uchiha title. But without knowing my reasoning behind the massacre, I think he still has his mind set on avenging our clan and killing me in cold blood. It's always about honour and the need to prove oneself." Itachi tightened his hold on his brother's wrist and his body bent a bit further under the weight. "I honestly can't see inside his head anymore as well as I used to be able to," he confessed. "At least not in the ways I would like."

Naruto frowned and let a silent sigh escape past his lips.

"Here," Naruto bumped shoulders with Itachi and bent his head to indicate that he would take Sasuke. "We need to pick up our speed if we want to get there by nightfall."

"Are you sure?" Itachi questioned offhandedly, tightening his hold on Sasuke's wrist further.

At Naruto's insistent nod, Itachi maneuvered Sasuke over to Naruto, taking care to slip the boy's arms gently around Naruto's neck and rest him securely against the blond's back.

"I got him," Naruto said, signaling for Itachi to let go. "Stop worrying; we'll figure all this out."

Itachi nodded, loosening his hold finally and moving away from Naruto to give him some space.

"He'll be waking up soon anyway." Naruto shifted the weight to a more comfortable position and avoided Itachi's gaze. "Make sure you're not in his line of vision when he does."

Itachi smirked in response. Naruto would be ahead of him anyway, even with Sasuke on his back. The extra weight just meant that the blond was only slightly slower than normal. But he would still be keeping pace with Itachi all the same; they needed to stick together.

"The only thing we need to worry about is him strangling you when he wakes up." Itachi said in all seriousness, not knowing yet how Sasuke would react when he awoke was putting him on edge, especially since it put Naruto in danger. They would all be in danger, most likely. But without further information, they would just have to wait for that time to come.

Itachi hated playing things by ear. Naruto loved it.

Naruto chuckled, knowing exactly what was going on in Itachi's head, but refrained from commenting. Not that the chuckle wasn't enough of a comment as it was.

"We'll figure it out," Naruto repeated himself, reassuring both Itachi and himself before they fell back into silence.

**._.**

"We should be at the borders soon."

"Within the hour?"

"Yes; we're only twenty minutes out."

"Good."

Voices; hushed voices speaking in riddles began to filter through the haze surrounding his head.

Sasuke's head lolled from side to side; he felt himself being jostled around as he finally came to and opened his eyes blearily.

His head hurt like hell and his nose was being tickled annoyingly by some blond rug in front of his face.

Where was he?

Sasuke closed his eyes again and listened to the sound of two pairs of feet tapping down on a hard surface every minute or so in sync with one another; cloth whipping in the wind; steadied breathing, one slightly labored and the other seemingly asleep it was so low. Opening his eyes again he confirmed his beliefs to be running in the air by the scenery of leaves and tree trunks passing him by. Becoming aware of the rest of his body, he felt his arms and legs both crossed and tied together. His legs were bouncing back and forth with the running patterns of the person holding him and his arms were being held tightly to someone's chest in front of both of their bodies. From what he could tell, it was a man. Why was he being carried? Who was this person? Blinking his eyes back to the sight in front of him, he finally registered the stuff tickling his face to be a head of blonde hair. Who did he know who had blonde hair? It wasn't a common colour in these parts. Didn't that Yamazaka girl from Konoha have blonde hair? But he wasn't in Konoha; he had left Konoha years ago to train with Orochimaru, who he killed, to get power to kill…

Itachi!

Naruto!

Naruto had blond hair.

And with that thought, it all came rushing back to him. Naruto, Jiraiya, Itachi, Naruto! Itachi and Naruto. Together. They were together. As in they were kissing and tangled up in each others' arms. And –

Naruto had betrayed him!

Sasuke immediately yanked his arms from Naruto's hold and pulled back, dragging all of his weight down against Naruto's neck.

"You bastard. You'll pay for trying to trick me," Sasuke spit out, teeth barred as he heard Naruto choke in surprise and tense up.

Naruto's steps faltered, vaulting backwards at the sudden force pulling him down. But thanks to Itachi's quick reflexes catching Naruto's arms and pulling him back to safety before he fell to meet his untimely death below, Naruto was able to stay grounded on the thick branch his foot was about to rocket off of mere seconds earlier.

"Ah," Naruto cleared his throat against the burn of constriction as he reached up to grasp Sasuke's clasped hands. "You're awake," he choked out.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond in his grasp, though knowing he couldn't see.

"And you're going to regret ever knocking me out," Sasuke ground out, tightening his hold even further around Naruto's neck in resistance to the man trying to remove his hands from his throat.

Suddenly, Sasuke's whole body was jerk backwards and into a strong chest of someone much bigger than himself. He slammed into the other person hard and got all his breath knocked out of him.

"Time to listen otouto." Itachi's voice blew dangerously in his ear. "Naruto was not trying to trick you, we both needed to wait for you to understand."

Sasuke threw his head back harshly while trying to break the bindings on his arms and legs.

"Don't give me that crap. What could I possibly have to understand about the two of you? I think I already saw it all. You disgust me." He spat in Itachi's face.

Itachi merely wiped the spittle away with a finger and continued to glare deeply into Sasuke's eyes.

"I didn't know you to be a coward, aniki." Sasuke continued to taunt, heedless of the warning signs all around him. "Can't even bear to fight me fairly. Had to knock me out and tie me up."

"He's just trying to stop you from hurting yourself bastard!" Naruto shouted from his right, making Sasuke whip his head around and direct his best glare at the blond, hoping, not for the first time, that looks could kill.

"So direct your glare at something else and listen, because we're not letting you go 'til you do." Naruto glared right back and stuck his head out defiantly to Sasuke; fists clenching at his side in preparation for Sasuke to retaliate, no doubt.

Needless to say, Sasuke did not stop glaring at Naruto, but he did cease his movements of trying to free himself. Maybe if they thought he was listening Itachi would relax his hold a bit and give Sasuke a chance to escape and then fight him.

"This is the best we're going to get Naruto," Itachi muttered above Sasuke's head, most likely indirectly requesting Naruto to stop glaring daggers back at Sasuke, not that Sasuke cared. The moron's glares were weak anyway.

"I'm still keeping an eye on him." Naruto didn't lift his gaze from Sasuke as he answered Itachi; instead, taking a step closer to the pair until he was just a hand's breadth away.

Itachi sighed, though to Sasuke's ears it sounded more amused than anything. Perfect, he could use Itachi and Naruto's relationship to his advantage. Since they already knew each other so well, they should be more at ease and thus more likely to let their guard down without a second thought. Sasuke would gauge the moment and know when to put his plan into action. They no longer had the element of surprise; Sasuke would be prepared this time.

"We're losing time just sitting here, so I'm going to give you a really simplified version." Itachi took a deep breath, calling Sasuke's attention to make him turn his head and look back at his older brother for a second. But instead of seeing Itachi's dark stare on him, Sasuke found Itachi looking over at Naruto for support. Unfortunately for the elder raven, the blond was keeping his eyes on Sasuke. A moment later, Itachi's eyes returned to Sasuke.

"I was ordered to kill the clan Sasuke, because they were getting too powerful and were planning a coup d'état."

Sasuke blinked. He hadn't been expecting that from Itachi, whether it was true or not.

"I was a double spy for Konoha as an ANBU until I was told the Uchihas were too much of a risk to the village and must be terminated; the whole clan." Itachi spoke in a soft monotone; pleading and yet neutral at the same time. "Since then, I have been undercover in Akatsuki for the past 15 years. I'd been feeding information to Konoha about the organization until five years ago when the village's jinchuuriki supposedly died and in the change of power a few contacts got lost along the way."

The words were coming in, but for Sasuke they were coming too fast. He didn't know why he was even listening, but what Itachi was saying was definitely hitting him, and hitting him hard.

"That's the truth. I had planned on letting you extract your revenge on me and keeping the ideal picture of the Uchiha clan in your head, but we've both taken very different paths than I had imagined since then, and I can no longer give up my life as easily as I had once thought." At this point Itachi turned back again to Naruto, who finally met Itachi's stare with a grim smile. "And now, for harbouring you, we need to run. We're leaving the Akatsuki and going to an undisclosed location where we hopefully won't be found. I know we're not on the best of terms at the moment, but I would strongly advise that you come with us. Because even if the Akatsuki don't get Naruto or myself, they will definitely want you –and I don't mean as an honourary member."

Sasuke started wrestling in Itachi's hold again. "You're a liar! You're a bloody liar! Get your hands off me. You're not getting out of fighting me so easily. You're a murderer. A murderer!" He shouted like his life depended on it, all pent up emotion he didn't even know he had, releasing itself with a vicious rage.

Itachi heaved a sigh –something Sasuke had not heard him do in a long while, certainly pre-suspicion of Shisui's death.

"Believe what you will, but what I told you is the truth. And what's more, we can't just let you go. You're too much of a liability."

Naruto snorted at that comment and Sasuke tried to silence him with a glare, but the man was, as usual, immune to such things.

"In other words, bastard, you don't actually have a choice. You're coming with us." Naruto crossed his arms and stepped forward a toe until he was nose and nose with Sasuke, who was still being held tight in Itachi's hold to do anything but glare even harder at the man getting too far into his personal space.

"So, you have two options," Naruto breathed down into his face. "You can either come quietly…Or, we can leave you bound, put a gag in your mouth, and throw you over our backs likes we've been doing for the past couple hours. I admit it would be easier if you could come to your senses and run along on your own, but I'm not opposed to the extra weight if it means we can get their faster."

Sasuke growled. This was no longer camaraderie. This was war.

"So Sasuke," Itachi's somber voice spoke again in his ear. "What's it going to be?"

**._.**

_Ha! I've still got it! What do you think? Another cliff hanger, I know, but what can I say, they're addictive. _


End file.
